La idiota de Kinomoto (sin editar)
by catsu
Summary: En este mundo existen dos clases de idiotas; los que son capaces de arruinar tu dia y los que te lo alegran. Syaoran estaba bastante seguro de que Kinomoto pertenecía al primer grupo. (Adaptación del fanfic SeulRene "That Idiot Kang" de adamandeve, la traducción es de KzJy05. Todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores)
1. La idiota

–Syaoran-kun

Xiao Lang solo puede cerrar lentamente los ojos habiendo escuchado ese nombre por lo menos unas benditas cien veces al día, y no, no estaba exagerando. El nombre que _**esa idiota**_ le dio incluso sin el permiso y la aprobación de Xiao Lang.

–Syaoran-kun

Está bien, solo otras cien veces más ese día.

–No renunciaré a ti

Ahí van esas palabras otra vez. Aquellas palabras que se convirtieron en una costumbre para esa _Idiota Kinomoto_ para declararle cada maldito día, una y otra vez, hasta que finalmente y con exasperación, reconoce.

–Syaoran-kun, no renunciaré a ti.

Escucha repetir a esa Idiota Kinomoto

 _No le prestes atención; Xiao Lang._ Se decía a si mismo. _Esa idiota se irá._

–Syaoran-kun, ¿Escuchaste lo que dije?

Oh, Dios.

 _¡¿Cuándo se detendrá esa idiota?!_

–¿Escuchaste lo que…?

–¡Si!– Xiao Lang la interrumpe, le costó cada fibra de su ser para que sonara lo menos descortés y grosero como fuese posible –Si, te escuché fuerte y claro.

–Ahora por favor, ¿Podrías dejar de seguirme?– El castaño no pudo evitar apretar los dientes al decirlo.

Se ha vuelto una rutina (o un hábito, lo que sea) para la _Señorita Kinomoto_ "llevar a Syaoran al trabajo". Lo que básicamente era acoso, y cabe destacar, una 'molestia' para Xiao Lang

–Te dije que te subas en mi bicicleta y te llevaré al trabajo– Dice la acosadora en particular.

 _¿Lo ven?_

Y sin mencionar, que Idiota Kinomoto está usando una bicicleta normal, de un solo asiento, y que Xiao Lang está usando ropa formal, de ejecutivo.

–Se podría ensuciar mi pantalón– El castaño continúa caminando, sin prestarle atención a la chica que pedaleaba despacio, para seguir su ritmo.

La Idiota de Kinomoto realmente debe ser idiota, porque la chaqueta envuelta alrededor de su cintura no ayuda de ninguna forma, al hecho de que ella está vistiendo su falda escolar.

Xiao Lang rueda los ojos ya que por el momento no puede golpearse la frente.

–Tengo una chaqueta para que te cubras– Idiota Kinomoto _idiotamente_ sugiere, justo como Xiao Lang se lo esperaba.

–Solo…– Finalmente detiene sus pasos para mirar cara a cara a la chica –Ve a tu escuela y deja de molestarme.

Pero la respuesta de la estudiante llega más rápido que las palabras de Xiao Lang.

–Necesito por lo menos ver que llegarás seguro a la estación.

Esto hace que Xiao Lang se detenga, por completo, para finalmente mirar a su acosadora.

Y como todas las otras veces, y todos los días anteriores, Xiao Lang sabe que tiene que alejarse de la castaña, ahora.

Porque Xiao Lang teme por su querido corazón.

Su corazón que sin ningún motivo razonable bombea más sangre de la que debería cada vez que Idiota Kinomoto dice cosas estúpidas, su corazón que late más rápido y más fuerte de lo normal cada vez que Idiota Kinomoto se acerca peligrosamente.

Porque las palabras de Idiota Kinomoto nunca fallan en hacer latir su corazón inusualmente rápido sin el consentimiento de Xiao Lang, y no sabe como es que la chica le hace sentir eso.

Así que Xiao Lang pone fin a su conversación, y sus sentimientos desconocidos, con su frío tono.

–Estaré bien.

Y Xiao Lang sabe que Idiota Kinomoto lo escuchará, como Idiota Kinomoto siempre lo ha escuchado.

–Solo ve a tu escuela– Porque Xiao Lang siempre ha dicho las siguientes palabras, amable y suavemente, con el nombre de Idiota Kinomoto en la punta de su lengua.

El nombre que nunca sonaba del todo bien cuando él lo decía, cuando salía de su boca. El nombre que no se va del todo de su mente desde el día que lo supo.

El nombre que hace que Idiota Kinomoto sonría adorablemente, cosa que Xiao Lang encuentra deslumbrante, muy a su pesar; porque Xiao Lang es 'quien lo dijo'.

– _Sakura..._

[...]

 _–_ _¡Syaoran-kun!_

Xiao Lang deja salir un fuerte gruñido tan pronto como escucha a esa idiota, otra vez, ¡Y ni siquiera ha dado diez pasos fuera del edificio de la oficina!

–¡Vayamos juntos a casa!– dice Idiota Kinomoto.

–Sakura…– Xiao Lang suspira, _**siempre**_ ha sido así, todos los días, Donde Sakura va a su oficina después de salir de la escuela y el horario de trabajo de Xiao Lang termina, y ella pregunta si pueden regresar juntos a casa –Te he dicho un _millón_ de veces que ya no vengas aquí y vayas inmediatamente a tu hogar.

–Pero mi 'hogar' es contigo.

Xiao Lang pudo haberle descargado un repertorio de insultos a Sakura allí mismo, pudo haber hecho trizas a la chica usando solo las palabras, una y otra vez.

Pero Xiao Lang sabe que Sakura no está ni cerca de estar bromeando, porque Sakura siempre ha tenido ese tono inocente, y esa bonita cara de ángel cada vez que le dice cosas como esas.

Xiao Lang sabe que Sakura lo dice de la nada, solo lo dice sin pensar, pero aún lo dice con toda honestidad.

Así que Xiao Lang suspira antes de caminar lejos de ella –Te dije que no iré a casa contigo.

Idiota Kinomoto es realmente idiota.

Porque instantáneamente sonríe y pedalea a un lado de Xiao Lang de todas formas.

[...]

–Syaoran-kun.

–Xiao Lang– el aludido de inmediato corrige a Sakura

–Li Xiao Lang

–Solo 'Xiao Lang'– Dice, esta vez, apretando los dientes.

Y Xiao Lang piensa que Sakura finalmente lo entiende, porque la idiota se calla por un momento.

Antes de hablar otra vez, para la molestia del afectado.

–Syaoran-kun…

–¡Maldición, Sakura!– Xiao Lang abre los ojos como platos y se obliga a si mismo a no arrancarse el cabello debido al enojo –¡Solo llamame 'Xiao Lang' como la gente normal!

–¡Pero tu no tienes un nombre en japonés todavía!

–¡Tu no tienes un nombre en chino todavía!

–No quiero un nombre en chino.

– _¡_ Al igual que yo no quiero un nombre en japonés!– Xiao Lang continúa lanzándole palabras a Sakura de vuelta.

–Pero no me gusta llamarte como lo hace la gente normal– La idiota de Kinomoto continúa respondiéndole de forma inocente.

 _Por que tú no er_ e _s normal._ Xiao Lang piensa pero no lo dice.

Así que solo deja salir otro suspiro, porque sabe que su conversación no va hacia ningún lado.

[...]

–Ya estoy aquí en la estación, puedes irte– Xiao Lang no voltea a ver a Sakura mientras lo dice.

Pero Sakura siempre demuestra que Xiao Lang se equivoca porque después escucha el vibrante, amortiguado sonido de algo detrás de él.

Entonces se da cuenta que Sakura también se sube al autobús, con la bicicleta, porque Xiao Lang también escucha su molesta campana.

–Disculpe– Xiao Lang escucha repetidamente mientras trata de encontrar un asiento vacío con una persona que ya esté sentada al lado, para que así Idiota Kinomoto no se siente con él.

Pero la suerte nunca está del lado de Xiao Lang, porque Sakura comienza a llamarlo.

–¡Syaoran-kun! ¡Syaoran-kun! ¡Por aquí!

Y antes de que Xiao Lang pueda incluso pretender que no conoce a quien sea la tonta que lo está llamando, se encuentra a si mismo siendo obligado a voltearse y siendo arrastrado al asiento, sentándose junto a ella.

[...]

–¡Buenos días, Syaoran-kun!

 _Santo Dios_

Xiao Lang inicialmente planeó levantarse un poco más temprano, con la esperanza de no tener que ver a cierta chica muy temprano en la mañana, ya que no quiere que dicha mañana sea arruinada.

Pero aquí está él, ojos involuntariamente cerrados con fuerza mientras comienza a escuchar esa molesta voz. Su mente repitiendo 'está bien, Xiao Lang' una y otra vez, para calmar sus sentidos.

–Hola, Syaoran-kun. ¿Dormiste bien?

Xiao Lang suspira mientras Sakura se abre paso su lado, con la bicicleta siendo pedaleada un poco más rápido, porque Xiao Lang también está acelerando el paso.

–¿Ya quieres subir a mi bici? Es más fácil que caminar.

Xiao Lang internamente rueda los ojos, prefería cansarse de caminar que 'subirse' en la bicicleta de Kinomoto' y terminar en una cama de hospital a causa de un accidente.

Y justo como si idiota Kinomoto pudiera leer su mente, escucha a la tonta decir –Puede llevarnos a los dos, no te preocupes.

Xiao Lang le da un vistazo rápido a la chica, una cabeza más baja que él, antes de volver su vista al frente; con su boca aún fuertemente cerrada debido a que teme que los insultos sean lo único que puede salir de ella.

Luego llega el silencio.

Y a Xiao Lang le hubiera agradado más Sakura si se hubiera quedado de ese modo durante toda su caminata, pero Sakura nunca es menos que una idiota, porque Sakura descuidadamente dice una vez más, y Xiao Lang sabe que una suave sonrisa está plasmada en la estúpida cara de Sakura mientras dice:

–Aún así luces hermoso hoy, Syaoran-kun.

Haciendo que Syaoran prácticamente corra hacia la estación.

Asustado de que Idiota Kinomoto pueda ver el gran sonrojo en su rostro.

[...]

 _Nota de su servidora:_

 _Decirles que voy a enloquecer es poco, realmente. Mi computador está roto y no puedo redactar bien desde el celular TT._

 _En realidad, originalmente esta pequeña adaptación iba a estar compuesta de cinco a ocho partes (según mi planteamiento original) Y adivinen qué... No puedo hacer los cambios de escena, como me gustaría, desde la aplicación movil... -criesincatsu-_

 _So, estuve hablando con mi hermana, y me acaba de dar esta pequeña idea de poner los corchetes en los cambios; de esa forma puedo volver al plan original y dejaré de hacerme líos con los formatos. ¿Ustedes que opinan?_

 _De antemano, me gustaría disculparme por todo este desorden, "That Idiot Kang" es una obra maestra y siento que le estoy faltando el respeto al no poder organizarme de forma correcta mientras le adapto TT._

 _En fin, si consigo ordenar mis ideas quizá para el día viernes (a más tardar) habré terminado de publicar este bello fic que me encontré mientras vagaba por asianfanfics uwu. Solo quería dejar en claro esos puntos, soy una persona muy organizada y me gusta poner la mesa sobre las cartas desde un inicio._

 _¡Eso es todo! Nuevamente lamento el desbarajuste con los capítulos, intentaré resolverlo lo más pronto posible para que así puedan disfrutar de la historia como es debido._

 _Se despide._

 _Catsu._


	2. Buena chica

–Wow, estás sonrojado

Xiao Lang jura que algún día de estos le dará una bofetada a su mejor amigo –Cállate, Eriol.

–Déjame adivinar– Eriol se hace el tonto mientras toca su barbilla como si estuviese pensando, como si no supiera ya la respuesta –¿Idiota Kinomoto?

–¡Idiota Kinomoto!– Xiao Lang repite con los dientes apretados, con los dedos enroscados mientras se abstiene a si mismo de golpear a alguien –¡Lo juro, Eriol! ¡Esa idiota no sabe cuando ni como detenerse!

Xiao Lang solo escucha a Eriol reírse, mientras Xiao Lang exhala furioso una vez más.

–¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad, Xiao Lang?– Eriol bromea ganándose un golpe en el brazo de parte de Xiao Lang.

–¿Por qué no le das _tú_ una oportunidad?– Xiao Lang repite abriendo más sus ojos para dar un mejor efecto intimidante.

–Lo haría si estuviera loca por mí. Parece una buena chica– Eriol encoge los hombros mientras continúa presionando botones en la copiadora.

–¡¿Una buena chica?!– Xiao Lang escupe las palabras –¡No está ni cerca de ser buena!¡Tú la viste!¡Es fastidiosa!

–¿Fastidiosamente linda?

–¡Fastidiosamente estúpida!– Xiao Lang corrige, levantando sus manos en el aire como si estuviera pidiendo misericordia –Ah, Eriol. Nunca debí haberla ayudado a bajar a ese condenado gato del árbol– Xiao Lang se rasca la cabeza mientras recuerda la primera vez que conoció a Idiota Kinomoto, hace un año atrás. ¿O ha sido más tiempo? Xiao Lang no lo sabe porque no le importa –¡Ahora no me la puedo quitar de encima!

–Eso te gusta– Eriol choca su hombro con Xiao Lang mientras el primero se aleja del último.

–¡No es así!– Xiao Lang se defiende a sí mismo mientras lo sigue –¡A _ti_ te gusta!

–Si, así es– Eriol confiesa –Es decir, ver al perfecto Li Xiao Lang alterado por una chica, _y_ una estudiante de preparatoria, además.

Xiao Lang respira una vez más. Él es mayor que esa idiota, y Eriol tiene un punto. Está alterado con cosas simples cuando él debería ser el maduro.

Pero Idiota Kinomoto es realmente difícil de controlar, Xiao Lang argumenta. No cuando Idiota Kinomoto se lanza sobre Xiao Lang todos los malditos días y todas las malditas tardes.

Los pensamientos de Xiao Lang dejan de procesar cuando escucha decir a su amigo:

–Vamos Xiao Lang. Solo dale una oportunidad a Idiota Kinomoto.

–¿Y qué? ¿Ir a la cárcel por salir con una menor? Hazlo tú, Eriol– Se burla

–¿Qué edad tiene? ¿dieciséis? ¿ves? Dos años más y será toda una adulta. Además, nadie tiene porque enterarse de que ya tienes veintiuno y le coqueteas a chicas menores– Eriol se ríe, pero no dura mucho ya que Xiao Lang le da un golpe en la cabeza.

–Me coquetean– Xiao Lang corrige –Yo soy la víctima aquí.

–Lo que digas 'Syaoran-kun'– Se burla Eriol mientras corre, antes de que las garras de Xiao Lang le alcancen.

–¡Ya estuvo, Hiragizawa!¡Más te vale que desaparezcas de mi vista porqué morirás cuando te alcance!

[...]

–¡Syaoran-kun!

Xiao Lang le da un codazo a Eriol, muy fuerte, para evitar que este último se ría cuando ven a (¡Sorpresa!) Idiota Kinomoto esperando afuera del edificio de su oficina, agitando su mano como una persona demente, o un paciente de un hospital psiquiátrico que ve el mundo exterior por primera vez en mucho tiempo. _Ese_ tipo de locura.

–Buenas tardes también, joven Hiragizawa– Sakura hace una reverencia al chico a un lado de Xiao Lang y este no puede evitar rodar los ojos, (lo cual se convirtió en su hábito, gracias a aquella idiota) otra vez porque se pregunta, ¿Por qué Sakura no puede saludarlo tan normal como eso?

–Buenas tardes, pequeña Sakura– Eriol palmea el hombro de Sakura –¿Llevando a Xiao Lang a casa otra vez?

–¡Eso espero!– Sakura sonríe radiantemente mientras gira su rostro hacia Xiao Lang –¡Súbete a mi bici, Syaoran-kun!

–No– dice Xiao Lang con severidad –Eriol y yo iremos a un lugar. Ve a casa.

Y Xiao Lang _jura_ por todos los dioses, que si matar no fuera ilegal, Eriol Hiragizawa ya estaría muerto.

Porque Eriol tuvo que, ( _tuvo que hacerlo)_ decir con esa maldita sonrisa suya que desquiciaba a Xiao Lang.

–¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros, Sakura?

[...]

Xiao Lang aprieta cada vez más fuerte a un risueño Eriol con cada segundo que pasa mientras caminan.

Porque Xiao Lang también escuchaba el crujido y el débil campanilleo de la bicicleta de alguien detrás de ellos, y los comentarios ocasionales y los empujones en medio del silencio, el cual, Xiao Lang ruega por mantener.

– _Syaoran-kun, mira ese._

– _¿Te gusta, Syaoran-kun?_

– _¿Ya tienes hambre, Syaoran-kun?_

– _Syaoran-kun..._

– _Syaoran-kun..._

– _Syaoran-kun…_

Maldita sea. Estaba harto.

Xiao Lang no sabe si está teniendo una pesadilla, o si la idiota rompió el récord por la cantidad de veces que lo ha llamado una y otra vez, porque jura que está _enloqueciendo._

–¿Sabes? Dejaría de llamarte una y otra vez si le prestaras atención– Eriol expresa lo obvio –En parte es tu culpa por ignorarla constantemente.

–¡¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser yo?!– Xiao Lang susurra con enojo –¿Por qué no la entretienes tú, haces que le gustes, me ayudas a deshacerme de ella y todos seremos felices?

–Solo habla con ella– Eriol alza sus cejas, y Xiao Lang se rinde.

–Bien– Xiao Lang gruñe en voz baja.

–De acuerdo, _Sakura_ – Xiao Lang finalmente se da la vuelta –Vamos a jugar un juego–.

–¿Un juego?– El rostro de Sakura se ilumina al instante por la simple mención de la palabra. Y Xiao Lang se detiene a sonreír también porque Sakura de verdad es idiota, por aplaudir –¡Me gustan los juegos!

Xiao Lang muerde el interior de su boca, es que ¡¿Por qué Sakura tiene que ser tan idiota y linda al mismo tiempo?!

–Bien– Xiao Lang le devuelve la sonrisa como si estuviera hablando con una niña pequeña, y escucha a Eriol soltar una risa burlona, porque Xiao Lang sabe que su mejor amigo tiene el presentimiento de lo que trama –El juego se llama 'el juego del silencio', ¿entendido?

Sakura asiente lentamente mientras trata de comprender lo que Xiao Lang acaba de decir, su sonrisa sin desvanecerse –De acuerdo.

–¡Buena chica!– Xiao Lang exclama, y la sonrisa de Sakura se agranda –Ahora, la única regla del juego es, bueno, _mantenerse en silencio._ ¿Me estás entendiendo, Sakura?

Los ojos de Sakura vagan primero mientras sus cejas comienzan a juntarse en confusión –Te refieres a ¿No hablar?

–¡Si!¡Correcto! Sin halar, sin toques, sin sonidos de campanas de bicis, sin crujidos; todo eso hasta que nuestro pequeño paseo en el centro comercial termine. Demasiado simple ¿Verdad? ¡Muy bien! ¡Entendiste!– Xiao Lang palmea el hombro de Sakura como para hacerle entender que estaba orgulloso.

Él ve la confusión apoderándose de Sakura por la forma en que funciona el juego, o por como puede eso ser un juego, pero Xiao Lang piensa que porque fue él quien lo dijo, Idiota Kinomoto no puede dejar de asentir mientras la idiota dice –Okey

–¡Bien!– Xiao Lang exclama con alivio, pero rápidamente golpea su propia frente porque Idiota Kinomoto es realmente una idiota.

–¿Qué obtengo de premio si gano?– pregunta Kinomoto, y Xiao Lang se pregunta cuánta estupidez puede caber en una persona, porque ¿Sakura habla en serio? ¿Cómo siquiera alguien puede 'jugar' esto?

Y Xiao Lang se pregunta cuánta tolerancia tiene para no romperle la cara a su mejor amigo, porque entonces escucha a Eriol decir:

–Xiao Lang saldrá contigo por una semana _**completa–**_ Eriol es más rápido en responder, su propio mejor amigo lo está traicionando, a lo que Xiao Lang voltea a observarlo, casi rompiendo su cuello en el proceso, mientras Eriol termina la oración.

–¡¿Qué?!¡No!– protesta el castaño

–¡Hecho!– Sakura exclama velozmente al mismo tiempo, con su sonrisa volviéndose más brillante que el sol a cada segundo.

–Estás realmente muerto– Xiao Lang amenaza a Eriol mientras comienza a caminas más adelante.

Dejando a dos idiotas sonriendo, a solas.


	3. De rosas, almuerzos y monedas

Xiao Lang no se siente con ganas de trabajar hoy.

Por una semana **entera** , en realidad.

Aparentemente, Idiota Kinomoto sabe como cerrar la boca por mucho tiempo. Haciendo que Xiao Lang pierda el juego que él mismo propuso.

Incluso pensó tomar un permiso para faltar una semana solo para evitar Sakura, pero imagina que su idiota mejor amigo podría decirle a la tonta donde vive, y eso es lo último que quiere que pase.

Así que reúne toda su fuerza, y toda su paciencia, para comenzar la semana más larga de su vida.

[...]

–¡Buenos días, Syaoran-kun!

Él observa a Sakura pedaleando hacia su persona, desde ese mismo árbol, donde se conocieron hace más o menos un año, y Xiao Lang silenciosamente se recuerda a sí mismo, que no tiene otra opción más que hacer esto. Bueno, en realidad aún puede hacer lo que él quiera, pero también sabe que Eriol lo molestará si no afronta las consecuencias.

–Un regalo para ti.– Sakura sonríe tímidamente mientras le extiende una rosa a Xiao Lang

 _Una_ rosa.

Idiota Kinomoto se atreve a llamarle un regalo a una única rosa.

Xiao Lang lucha consigo mismo por tomarlo o no. Obviamente, no quiere hacerlo porque no quiere dar la impresión equivocada de que acepta a Sakura, pero no quiere ignorarla tampoco, ya que sabe que pasarán cosas peores si no la acepta.

Así que, derrotado, acepta la rosa.

Con Idiota Kinomoto exhibiendo su característica, brillante sonrisa que hace que sus ojos desaparezcan mientras lo hace.

Extrañamente, haciendo que el corazón de Xiao Lang se acelera una vez más.

Qué daño podría hacer aceptar un flor de Sakura, de todas formas.

Esto solo durará una semana ¿Verdad?

¿Qué más podría salir mal?

[...]

Todo esta _mal._

 _Todo._

Porque cuando Xiao Lang pensó que solo vería a Idiota Kinomoto en la mañana cuando va a la oficina, y en la tarde cuando está por volver a casa, estaba equivocado.

Porque entonces, el guardia de su edificio lo llama durante la hora del almuerzo, diciéndole que alguien lo está llamando afuera.

Solo mira extrañado a Eriol, y observa la misma confusión en los ojos de su mejor amigo.

Y quiere reemplazar la confusión en los ojos de Eriol por estacas hasta dejarlo ciego, porque Xiao Lang puede ver quien lo ha estado llamando.

Sakura.

Pequeña, tonta, y bonita Sakura.

Inocente, linda, tonta Sakura quien está sonriendo como la idiota que es afuera del edificio, sosteniendo cajas de almuerzo en sus manos.

–¡Vamos a almorzar, Syaoran-kun!

Y Xiao Lang inicialmente piensa que lo aterrorizará una semana de almuerzos gratis. Preparada por Sakura.

[...]

–Esta es para ti, estúpido

Xiao Lang lanza, si, lanzar, no dar; la caja a la mesa de Eriol.

–¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?

–¿Por qué no lo adivinas?– Xiao Lang entrecierra los ojos frente a su amigo.

Eriol encoge los hombros y hace lo que le han dicho. Xiao Lang observa como los ojos de su amigo se iluminan después de abrirlo y Xiao Lang solo puede gruñir con molestia una vez más.

–¡Awwww! ¿Fue Sakura?– Eriol se maravilla con la caja en sus manos, es ahí cuando Xiao Lang nota un pedazo de papel pegado con cinta en la parte de abajo del contenedor.

–Hey, hay una nota abajo– Xiao Lang señala.

Eriol la ve, la lee, y sonríe –Awww, ella es tan dulce– Después es cuando la luz que había en sus ojos cambia a una burlona mientras le dice a Xiao Lang –Así que te trajo el almuerzo.

Xiao Lang gruñe una vez más antes de ignorar lo que Eriol acaba de decir y en su lugar pregunta – ¿Qué dice la nota?

–Oh, solo es una cosita para _mi,_ y no para ti– Eriol dobla la nota y la pone a un lado, lejos del alcance de Xiao Lang. La mirada burlona de Eriol no pierde de vista a Xiao Lang mientras sonríe ligeramente

–Tch. Dame la nota– Xiao Lang trata de alcanzarla, pero su amigo es más rápido.

–Nooooop. Es para mi, nada que te incumba– Eriol continúa sonriendo –¿A menos que te _moleste_ tanto que Idiota Kinomoto me mande mensajes?

–Ewww, ¡No!– Xiao Lang trata de no vomitar –Guárdala, ¡Para lo que me importa! No necesito saber. No, no _quiero_ saber.

Escucha a Eriol soltar una risa, y Xiao Lang intenta no estrangular a su amigo.

–Bien, entonces– Eriol termina su conversación encogiéndose de hombros después de abrir su caja –¡Hora de comer!

A Xiao Lang no le importa la nota, él lo sabe. Sin embargo también sería una mentira si dijera que no tiene un poco de curiosidad.

Si, solo tiene curiosidad. Se dice a sí mismo que solo es simple curiosidad lo que hace que velozmente se ponga de pie y vaya al lado de Eriol y por la _fuerza_ arrebate la nota de las manos de su amigo que se encuentra comiendo.

–¡Dame la nota!

–¡¿Qué demo...?!– Sería poco decir que Eriol está en shock por las rápidas acciones de Xiao Lang y no es capaz de procesar nada de lo que ha asado.

Xiao Lang toma unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás antes de desdoblar la pequeña nota y leer cualquier tontería que escribiera Idiota Kinomoto.

Y también sería poco decir que Xiao Lang está confuso, y sonrojado, por cualquier tontería que escribió Idiota Kinomoto.

 _Joven Hiragizawa, esto es un regalo de agradecimiento…_

Y Xiao Lang no puede evitar sentir la mirada estúpida y feliz de su amigo, que sabe que está acompañada por una estúpida sonrisa. Tampoco puede evitar sentir ese estúpido, repentino y cálido sentimiento subir a su rostro mientras termina de leer la estúpida nota de la tonta de Sakura.

 _Gracias por cuidar tan bien de Syaoran-kun._

[...]

Xiao Lang no es capaz de mirar a Eriol esa tarde.

Porque Idiota Kinomoto ya está afuera del edificio de su oficina sosteniendo otra rosa, y Xiao Lang asume, está esperando por él.

Solo siente un codo en su costado y es entonces cuando finalmente lanza una mirada amenazante a su sonriente amigo.

–Hola, Syaoran-kun. Hola, joven Hiragizawa– Sakura hace una reverencia a Eriol, y solo a Eriol, y Xiao Lang trata de no saltar encima de su amigo con lentes por el trato informal hacia él, cuando es básicamente mayor.

–¡Hola, Sakura!– Es Eriol el que se acerca primero a ella y gentilmente aprieta su brazo –¡Gracias por el almuerzo! ¡Sabía muy bien! ¿Lo hiciste tú?

Xiao Lang observa como la idiota asiente con emoción, y Xiao Lang intenta no parecer sorprendido porque la estúpida cocina _**sorprendentemente bien,**_ aunque fuera él quien lo dijera.

–¡Te daré más en los primeros días!– Sakura dice con la misma brillante sonrisa, y Xiao Lang rueda los ojos.

–¡Muchas gracias!– Eriol dice en el mismo tono emocionado –¿Pero en dónde estabas hace un rato? Xiao Lang solo me lo entregó– Eriol guiña un ojo –Y la nota, claro.

Xiao Lang muerde sus labios porque recuerda la nota, y porque observa como Sakura baja la mirada mientras, Xiao Lang, se sonroja también –Yo… yo comí con Syaoran-kun. Lamento no hacer podido subir y dártelo personalmente.

–Oh, ¡Está bien!– Dice Eriol mientras gira hacia Xiao Lang, y este último agranda sus ojos para impedir que su amigo diga lo que esté planeando decir –¡Tu anda a pasear y disfrutar tiempo con ella! No me molesta.

Y Xiao Lang se frena, y siente unas ganas de estrangular a alguien en este punto, porque escucha a Eriol susurrar muy fuerte a propósito para que Xiao Lang y Sakura escuchen –De hecho, Xiao-Xiao está emocionado por verte.

–No lo estoy– Xiao Lang corrige velozmente –¿Podemos irnos ya?

–Oh, ¡Syaoran-kun!– Sakura primero hace una reverencia a Eriol antes de trotar hacia Xiao Lang , la repulsiva y amplia sonrisa ya en su rostro –¡Vamos juntos a casa!

Xiao Lang estaba por decir 'no', porque siempre ha sido así. Y Xiao Lang sabe que está por decir 'no', pero luego ve a Eriol mirándolo con las cejas levantadas como recordándole su trato, y Xiao Lang solo puede suspirar una vez más mientras dice en un tono derrotado.

–Bien.

[...]

– No voy a montar en tu bici.

Xiao Lang camina un poco más adelante mientras una apresurada Sakura trata de alcanzarlo.

–Pero es más fácil

–Quiero tomar el tren hoy– Xiao Lang ajusta en su hombro la correa de su bolso mientras continúa caminando, al mismo tiempo que piensa en un plan para perder a Sakura.

–Pero iremos juntos a casa.

–¡Si!– Exclama Xiao Lang –Tú te vas montada en tu bicicleta, y yo tomaré el tren.

–¡Pero quiero ver que llegues seguro a casa!

Y eso es lo que teme Xiao Lang. Que Idiota Kinomoto sepa donde vive.

Xiao Lang está seguro de que sus días no serán normales nunca más si Sakura llegara a enterarse, así que hace todo lo posible para que ella no lo sepa.

–Puedo ir yo solo, Sakura.

–Pero estamos saliendo.

– _ **Por una semana**_ – Xiao Lang le recalca

–Si, por una semana

Una larga, y mortal semana.

Y justo como si los dioses estuvieran de su lado, piensa en un ultimátum para darle a Idiota Kinomoto.

–Voy a tomar el tren. Puedes venir conmigo o no. Tu decides, Sakura.

Xiao Lang finaliza mientras sonríe triunfalmente para sí mismo.

[...]

Mala decisión.

Una muy, _muy_ mala decisión la que tomó Xiao Lang.

Por que se encuentra a sí mismo sentado en el tren, a un lado de Idiota Kinomoto y la bicicleta de esa idiota.

Xiao Lang intenta ignorar el balbuceo de la idiota a su lado, y admite que el viaje será un infierno. Un viaje muy largo, es decir.

Sakura ha estado hablando _consigo misma_ por unos minutos ya, con Xiao Lang mirando hacia el otro lado para demostrar que no está interesado, en absoluto, y tal vez Sakura finalmente se de cuenta y se calle al menos por un segundo.

Pero Idiota Kinomoto es Idiota Kinomoto , y Xiao Lang piensa que la chica es simplemente muy tonta porque la pesada sigue hablando.

–Oye, Syaoran-kun. ¿Sabes cuántas monedas tengo?

Xiao Lang cierra sus ojos lentamente mientras continúa ignorando a Sakura.

 _Solo unas cuantas paradas más y esta tortura terminará._

–Oye, Syaoran-kun, te estoy hablando a ti.

 _Paciencia,_ Xiao Lang, _Paciencia_

–Mira, echa un vistazo. ¡Syaoran-kun!

Xiao Lang siente empujones en el hombro y por fin, y con molestia, gira hacia Sakura.

–¡¿Qué?!– Sisea.

–¡Mira todas mis monedas!– Escucha a Sakura manifestar con orgullo.

Xiao Lang se obliga a si mismo a mirar al menos lo que la idiota estaba presumiendo, y comprobar si realmente hay algo interesante acerca de ello.

Sin embargo, decepción es todo lo que recibe.

Todo lo que vio eran, bueno, monedas.

Montones y montones de monedas.

Xiao Lang trata de no llorar por la situación en la que ahora se encuentra.

Sakura es _**simplemente**_ estúpida.

Y esa estupidez aumenta por segundo, porque el tren justo tuvo que detenerse abruptamente en la siguiente estación , haciendo que Xiao Lang se aferre a cualquier cosa por soporte.

Y antes de que Xiao Lang lo sepa, antes de que cualquiera lo sepa, el rápido, continuo y tortuoso sonido de monedas _chocando_ contra el frío y metálico suelo es todo lo que pueden escuchar.

El angustiante, escandaloso, tintineo de monedas encontrándose con el suelo metálico continúa por más segundos, y Xiao Lang solo observa como Idiota Kinomoto ve con la mirada perdida como caen las monedas, y él solo puede cerrar sus ojos muy lentamente debido a la vergüenza.

Xiao Lang inclina su cabeza con humillación mientras intenta esconder su rostro, con el sonido de monedas como música de fondo.

No sabía que podía inclinar su cabeza tan abajo por un largo tiempo.

Y él jura que nunca volverá a escuchar el sonido de las monedas de la misma forma, nunca más.

[...]

Xiao Lang se promete a si mismo nunca volver a tomar el tren subterráneo después de eso.

No con el incidente de las monedas con la Idiota Kinomoto, y las miradas fulminantes de los otros pasajeros. No, Xiao Lang _**jamás**_ tomará el subterráneo otra vez.

Aún así, tampoco aceptará la oferta de Sakura de subirse a su bicicleta. Preferiría morir arrastrándose que montar la bicicleta de Sakura.

–¿Pero por qué no quieres?– Sakura pregunta al día siguiente. Le ofrece otra rosa a Xiao Lang mientras la idiota intenta 'forzar' a Xiao Lang a montar la bicicleta.

 _Cinco días más, Xiao Lang. ¡Cinco malditos días más!._ Xiao Lang se recuerda a si mismo.

–Es peligroso– Contesta Xiao Lang mientras caminan –Y aunque ya no me molesta ensuciar mi pantalón, traes falda, y no sería prudente.

–¡Tengo una chaqueta para cubrirme!

–Si, porqué eso hace una _gran_ diferencia– Xiao Lang dice sarcásticamente, pero supone que no debería hablar más con sarcasmo cuando es Idiota Kinomoto con quien habla, porque al parecer, Idiota Kinomoto no sabe lo que es el término sarcasmo.

–¡Lo ves!– Xiao Lang exclama mientras luce otra brillante sonrisa –¡Eso es lo que he estado tratando de decirte, súbete!

Xiao Lang retuerce sus dedos por la irritación mientras grita con incredulidad.

–Eso fue sarcasmo, ¡Sakura!

–Aww, ¿otra rosa?– Eriol pregunta mientras juega con la flor en el escritorio de Xiao Lang –¿Cuándo tendré mi propia Idiota Kinomoto?

–Te la puedes quedar, ¡Por favor!– Xiao Lang resopla mientras se sienta en su silla –¿Sabes lo que pasó en el subterráneo ayer? ¡Dios mio! ¡Fue vergonzoso! ¡El día más humillante que he tenido en mi vida! Maldita sea, Eriol.

–Oh cierto, ¿qué te pasó ayer?– Eriol se sienta propiamente en su silla –Recibí tu mensaje pero no entendí muy bien la historia.

Y a Xiao Lang solo le queda contarle a Eriol el horrible recuerdo de monedas golpeándose unas contra otras en el suelo, y Xiao Lang se asegura de no dejar ningún detalle atrás.

–Lo juro, Eriol, _lo juro_ – Xiao Lang apunta con el dedo índice a su amigo para hacer énfasis –Estoy enloqueciendo y todo esto es tu culpa.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué es mi culpa? Tu fuiste el que quería jugar al 'juego del silencio'

–¡Ese juego se usa con niños de preescolar!

–Y tu decidiste jugar con Sakura– Eriol se encoge de hombros –Tu sabes que tan ingenua, inocente e infantil es. Probablemente ni siquiera sabe que ese juego existe.

A Xiao Lang solo le queda suspirar exasperadamente otra vez –Ah, Xiao Lang. Solo unos días más y esta tortura terminará.

Y se quedan corriendo alrededor, gritando y riendo (principalmente por parte de Eriol) por la oficina una vez más, por que Eriol justo tenía que responder.

–Y unos días más para que te rindas y ella te conquiste.

[...]

Durante la hora del almuerzo, Sakura viene otra vez a entregar otro set de almuerzos para Xiao Lang y Eriol.

Xiao Lang acepta comer con ella otra vez, porque aún así sería grosero si se niega. No cuando sabe que, por lo menos, Sakura ha hecho el esfuerzo de prepararlos.

Así que es por mera preocupación cuando Xiao Lang dice –No tienes que traernos el almuerzo toda la semana.

–Pero quiero hacerlo.

–Y yo quiero que guardes tu energía y tu dinero y te enfoques en tus estudios.

Xiao Lang ve a Sakura abrir su boca pero rápidamente la cierra otra vez mientras la última mira hacia abajo, y Xiao Lang quiere engañarse a si mismo pensando que Sakura lo escucha, porque bueno, es Xiao Lang quien lo dice. Así que a Sakura solo le queda decir un derrotado.

–… Está bien.


	4. Un buen fin de semana

Pero eso no detiene a Idiota Kinomoto de sonreír tan ampliamente mientras la tonta va a buscar a Xiao Lang al trabajo todas las tardes, otra rosa en mano, mientras la sonrisa de Sakura brilla.

Xiao Lang pudo haber convencido a Sakura a dejar de ir a su oficina al mediodía, pero parece que no es capaz de detener a Sakura de venir a la hora de salida del trabajo.

–¡Hola, Syaoran-kun! Y joven Hiragizawa– Sakura hace una reverencia a Eriol, y solo a Eriol de nuevo –Syaoran-kun, ¡Iras a una cita conmigo hoy!

–¿Y a dónde me vas a secuestrar?– Xiao Lang pregunta perezosamente mientras pellizca las costillas de su risueño amigo.

Y puede que Eriol esté en lo correcto, esa Idiota Kinomoto es ingenua, inocente e infantil.

Porque Xiao Lang nunca pensó que tendrían su _primera_ cita en…

–¡Una heladería!

[...]

Debió haber sido romántico, _**por lo menos.**_

Debía haber sido así.

Pero, ¿cómo podría serlo cuando básicamente estás rodeado de niños con sus madres y pre-adolescentes alrededor de la heladería a la cual tu supuesta 'cita' te trajo?

Xiao Lang solo puede morder su pulgar mientras intenta calmar sus nervios.

Un hombre de negocios. Un hombre oficinista con una posición supuestamente respetable. Un hombre formal, de negocios, en su formal traje de negocios.

Con una adolescente. Una menor de edad, además.

Dentro de una heladería para niños.

Que romántico.

Que romántico, en verdad.

–¿Qué te gustaría, Syaoran-kun?

 _Irme a casa._

–Lo que pidas está bien– Xiao Lang mira hacia afuera mientras apoya su barbilla en una mano, porque de repente, el tráfico parece más interesante que mantener una conversación con Idiota Kinomoto.

–¿Entonces tres bolas de chocolate?– Escucha a Sakura preguntar entusiasmadamente, y es solo cuando Xiao Lang gira hacia ella, que confirma que Sakura si lo preguntó bastante emocionada.

Por que ve el brillo en los ojos de la joven.

Y es allí cuando Xiao Lang asiente rápidamente y vuelve a dirigir su mirada hacia afuera, porque teme que se está volviendo a poner rojo, nuevamente.

Tal vez esta cita no sea tan mala, después de todo.

[...]

Xiao Lang llega a la parada de autobús. Si, parada de _autobús_ , con Sakura siguiendo sus pasos.

–Ya estoy aquí. Ve directa a tu casa– Xiao Lang le dice a Sakura antes de caminar hacia el autobús.

–Syaoran-kun, ¡espera!

–¿Qué pasa?– Se da la vuelta para observar a Sakura corriendo hacia él.

–¿Puedes…?– Sakura se muerde el labio inferior. Y Xiao Lang de repente se estremece ante la vista –¿Puedes darme tu número?

No era la primera vez que Sakura le preguntaba aquello, en el lapso de un año de conocerse, Sakura pregunta de vez en cuando, así que en realidad, ya no es una sorpresa para Xiao Lang. Con él diciendo un rotundo 'no' que termina con el hostigamiento de Sakura.

Y Xiao Lang está seguro de que está a punto de decir esa exacta, misma palabra a Sakura, pero luego recuerda su pequeño acuerdo de salir por una semana.

Así que suspira amargamente dentro de su cabeza, porque sabe que esta vez no puede negarse.

Pero también está seguro de que no debería darle su número de celular.

–Claro– Dice tan rápido que Sakura ni siquiera es capaz de gritar de emoción –Pero te daré mi número de _casa._ En ese caso, no me molestarás tanto cuando estés en la escuela y yo en el trabajo ¿Entendido?

Y Xiao Lang espera por lo menos un indicio de desilusión en los ojos de Sakura, pero como Xiao Lang ya ha aprendido, la ingenua e inocente Sakura es realmente ingenua e inocente, además de linda.

La sonrisa de Sakura solo se vuelve más brillante, mientras la menor comienza a saltar felizmente.

Dejando que Xiao Lang por fin logre formar una pequeña sonrisa en su propios labios. Debido a la adorable reacción de Sakura.

[...]

Mala idea.

Una muy, muy mala idea. La _peor_ de todas.

Darle el número de su casa a esa torpe, Idiota Kinomoto ha sido la peor idea que ha tenido Xiao Lang.

Porque ahora su teléfono no deja de sonar, ¡y no le puede quitar el volumen!

Así que a Xiao Lang solo le queda masajearse las sienes mientras finalmente decide tomar la maldita llamada, por enésima vez esa noche, solo para detener el molesto sonido por el cual está seguro de que sus vecinos lo demandarán en los días siguientes.

–¡¿Qué pasa esta vez?!– Xiao Lang dice con los dientes apretados.

–Olvidé decirte algo– Escucha decir a Sakura en la otra línea.

Parece que a Xiao Lang ya no le queda paciencia cuando rápidamente dice las palabras –¿No hablamos por última vez hace un minuto? ¡Qué podrías tener que decirme ahora!

Y Xiao Lang se encuentra a si mismo incapaz de pronunciar ninguna otra palabra, a medida que sus palabras se atoran en su garganta cuando Idiota Kinomoto dice lo que Idiota Kinomoto olvidó decir hace un rato.

– _Dulces sueños, Syaoran-kun_

[...]

– _Así que es el último día, ¿eh?_ – Eriol pregunta desde la otra línea telefónica, Xiao Lang está agradecido por ello y nunca había esperado tanto que una semana llegara a a su fin.

–¡Por fin!– Xiao Lang alza las manos al aire –Dios, no puedo esperar a que este día termine. ¡Al fin seré libre!

– _Oh vamos, no seas tan dramático al respecto._

–Si estuvieras en mi lugar harías lo mismo– Xiao Lang abre su refrigerador para buscar el desayuno.

– _¿Te llevará a algún lugar hoy? Es domingo._

–Si _–_ Xiao Lang saca la leche y la vierte en un vaso –En realidad estoy anticipando donde me llevará. Hasta ahora me ha llevado a lugares donde irían los niños. Sospecho que hoy será el parque de diversiones.

– _Bueno, te dije que Sakura sigue siendo una niña por dentro–_ Xiao Lang escucha como Eriol mastica algo mientras habla – _Pero debo decir que ella siempre hace cosas inesperadas, así que no esperes menos._

–Lo sé. He estado con ella _toda_ la semana ¿Recuerdas?– Xiao Lang cambia su teléfono a la otra oreja –Cómo sea, tengo que encontrarme con ella en una hora. Debería irme. Voy a colgar.

– _¡De acuerdo!¡Diviértete con ella!_ – Eriol suelta una risa –Pero no _**'demasiada'**_ diversión, ella sigue siendo menor de edad. ¡Recuérdalo, Xiao Lang!

De repente Xiao Lang siente el calor subir hasta su cara por las insinuaciones de su amigo.

La llamada termina con el castaño amenazando a Eriol, además de este último agradecido de que Xiao Lang no lo pueda ver en este momento, porque de ser así, tendría moretones en toda su cara por insinuar obscenidades.

[...]

–¡Xiao Lang!– Sakura corre hacia Xiao Lang e intenta abrazar al mayor, pero Xiao Lang fue lo suficientemente rápido para detener a Sakura, tomándola por los hombros y soltándola casi al instante.

–Nop, no te acerques ni un milímetro más– Xiao Lang advierte con sus dedos índices.

–Pero… es nuestra última cita juntos– El labio inferior de Sakura sobresale un poco y Xiao Lang se golpea mentalmente por pensar en lo adorable y tierna que la Idiota de Sakura se ve entonces.

–Nos seguiremos viendo después de esto, estoy seguro de ello– Xiao Lang rueda los ojos, ya que sabe que Sakura nunca dejará de molestarlo incluso después de su acuerdo.

Sakura sonríe al instante con solo imaginarlo, justo antes de preguntar –¿A dónde quieres ir hoy'

–¿No tienes nada debajo de tus fantásticas mangas?

–Pero no estoy usando mangas hoy.

Xiao Lang involuntariamente cierra los ojos, no sabe si enojarse o reír.

–Es sentido figurado, Sakura.

Xiao Lang mira a Sakura, solo para encontrarla viéndole con la mirada _perdida._

Xiao Lang pronto se rinde y lo deja pasar.

[...]

–Estoy pensando que tal vez podríamos ver una película y comer en un restaurante normal para variar– Sugiere Xiao Lang, no puede permitirse dejar que lo vean en otro lugar para niños. No cuando ve a algunos de sus amigos con niños propios y le preguntan a Xiao Lang porqué está ahí o si es el niñero de alguien.

Claro, está siendo el niñero de una bebé gigante llamada Sakura Kinomoto.

–Okey, eso suena bien. En realidad todo lo es– Sakura se gira hacia Xiao Lang –Mientras sea contigo, Syaoran-kun.

Si Sakura fuese alguien más, Xiao Lang definitivamente pensaría que es muy cursi, o muy coqueto, o muy vergonzoso. Pero Sakura no era cualquier persona. Sakura es Sakura.

Sakura es Idiota Kinomoto.

Idiota Kinomoto dice cosas fuera de lo normal, con la misma mirada inocente, en su inocente rostro que expresa que lo que dice es genuino.

Así que Xiao Lang esconde su rostro en una de sus manos, mientras detiene el sonrojo que amenaza con aparecer en sus mejillas.

 _Oh, las tonterías que Idiota Kinomoto dice._

[...]

La película estuvo bastante decente. Era de terror, y Xiao Lang nunca fue bueno en eso. Al principio pensó que Sakura había planeado verla pensando que Xiao Lang tomaría su mano o algo por el estilo, e intentaría no parecer asustado y débil, pero entonces la vieron y Xiao Lang estaba más que sorprendido. Porque Idiota Kinomoto era la que no paraba de gritar en partes aterradoras y no paraba de taparse los ojos, con Xiao Lang recordándole ocasionalmente bajar el volumen porque algunas personas ya empiezan a callarles.

Demasiado asustada para notar que Xiao Lang ya había dejado de ver la película y en su lugar la veía a ella.

Una sonrisa marcada en los labios de Xiao Lang mientras veía con asombro como las palomitas están por todos lados porque Sakura no deja de asustarse.

–¡Dios mío!¡Nunca volvamos a ver eso!– Sakura pasa sus manos por su rostro.

–¿Y de quién fue la idea?– Xiao Lang mantiene su sonrisa, incluso después de la película y mientras caminan.

–Pensé que sería divertido.

–Pensaste que me asustaría, ¿no es así?– Xiao Lang se burla mientras se acerca sutilmente a Sakura.

Sakura lo mira primero antes de bajar la mirada, mientras asiente y dice con honestidad –Pensé que me abrazarías.

Le pudo haber causado rechazo a Xiao Lang. La honestidad de Sakura, es decir. Que lo que dijo Sakura sin pensar pudiera sonar engreído, pero Xiao Lang se pregunta…

Que cuando Sakura es quien lo admite, ¿no suena adorable entonces?

[...]

El restaurante era normal, la comida era normal.

Es solo que la compañía de Xiao Lang no lo era. No cuando su compañía es Sakura Kinomoto.

Porque Sakura es una patosa. Se tropieza con literalmente nada y choca contra los meseros, y derrama bebidas, y habla con la boca llena si está muy emocionada.

Xiao Lang perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces se ha disculpado con alguien durante esa hora.

–Solo quédate quieta ¿podrías?– Xiao Lang jala a Sakura cerca de él mientras caminan hacia la salida del restaurante, temiendo que Sakura choque contra algo caro y lo rompa, y Xiao Lang claramente no puede permitirse ese lujo. Ya pagó suficiente por los dos.

Escucha que Sakura murmura en el momento al que llegan al parque.

–… Lo siento, Syaoran-kun

Suena suave, y débil, y ligero, tanto que toma por sorpresa a Xiao Lang.

Xiao Lang voltea para ver que Sakura ya no está caminando con él. La noche es tan fría que las noches anteriores y entonces cuando Xiao Lang suspira, su respiración forma un poco de vapor.

Ve a Sakura agachando la mirada. Viéndose tan… ¿Indefensa? ¿Sería la palabra correcta?

–No sé porque soy así– Sakura murmura otra vez, pero Syaoran lo escucha todo.

–Está bien – Xiao Lang camina más cerca de la afligida chica y piensa en como animará a Sakura. Xiao Lang mentiría si dijera que no está sorprendido de ver a Idiota Kinomoto así de vulnerable –No es tu culpa.

Entonces Sakura débilmente responde –Solo quería que pasaras un buen momento estando conmigo, pero creo que siempre fallé en eso.

Es cierto, Xiao Lang dentro de él sabe que es cierto. Esa Idiota de Kinomoto le hace sentir de lo peor por lo que Sakura dice o hace, pero Xiao Lang también sabe dentro de él, que de alguna forma, si que se lo pasa bien con Idiota Kinomoto.

–Lo hago– Xiao Lang dice sin pensar, demasiado tarde como para retractarse de lo que dijo, porque Sakura finalmente lo voltea a ver, y ahora es él quien baja la mirada por lo que dice a continuación –Lo estoy pasando bien contigo.

–¿Es… es verdad, Syaoran-kun?

Xiao Lang sabe que está rojo como tomate ahora mismo, y agradece que ya está oscureciendo o Sakura lo habría visto así de sonrojada.

–No hagas que lo repita, idiota– Xiao Lang se da la vuelta con velocidad para caminar más rápido.

Y no se da la vuelta para revisar si Sakura lo está siguiendo otra vez, porque sabe que una sonriente Sakura lo está haciendo.

[...]

–Ah, ¡Syaoran-kun! Espera aquí

Xiao Lang detiene sus pasos cuando escucha a Sakura decir eso. Solo le queda pararse sin hacer nada en el centro lleno de personas y parejas, y a Xiao Lang le molesta estar en un lugar así, de todos los lugares, con Idiota Kinomoto.

Unos momentos después, escucha a Sakura llamarlo otra vez –¡Syaoran-kun!

Xiao Lang se da la vuelta y ve a Sakura con un ramo _entero_ de rosas.

–Para ti– Sakura sonríe descaradamente mientras le extiende las flores a Xiao Lang.

Y Xiao Lang es realmente bueno arruinando momentos, porque justo tenía que preguntar –¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer con tu dinero?

Lo que provoca que Sakura frunza el ceño –Si lo hay, pero…– y Xiao Lang entrecierra los ojos para revisas si Sakura se está sonrojando mientras Sakura dice –Tu eres más importante.

Pero Xiao Lang sabe bien que es él quien se está sonrojando; por que Sakura lo dijo tan genuinamente, y verdadero, y dulcemente otra vez, así que decide solo tomar las flores y decir:

–Gra- gracias

Solo para terminar ese desconocido sentimiento que se está produciendo dentro de él.


	5. La rueda del karma, gira para todos

–Puedo seguir solo desde aquí– Xiao Lang dice con timidez.

Llegaron a la intersección hacia su casa, y a Xiao Lang todavía no le gustaría que Idiota Kinomoto se entere de eso. Ni en un futuro cercano.

–¿Estás seguro de que puedes continuar solo?– Sakura pregunta con preocupación

–Si, soy una persona adulta– Xiao Lang contesta –¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Puedes caminar sola a tu casa o debería pedir un taxi para ti? Puedo acompañarte si quieres.

–Ya soy bastante grande también– Sakura sonríe nerviosamente, mientras agita sus manos en forma de negación

–…Está bien– Xiao Lang asiente suavemente, y Sakura asiente de regreso hasta que los dos solo se quedan ahí sin que nadie se mueva o quiera irse.

Hasta que es Xiao Lang quien rompe el silencio, sorprendiendo incluso a él mismo con la pregunta.

–¿Me llamas cuando llegues a casa?

Con los ojos de Sakura abiertos de inmediato, viéndolo tan expectante y esperanzada, tan ansiosa que Xiao Lang siente que se está derritiendo.

La sonrisa de Sakura sin ayudar al calor que quema dentro del interior de Xiao Lang.

–Lo haré, Syaoran-kun

[...]

Xiao Lang estaba en lo correcto cuando supuso que seguiría viendo a Sakura después de ' _ **esa semana'.**_ Por que ve a Sakura a un lado del 'maldito' árbol de la desgracia (como lo ha llegado a nombrar Xiao Lang) esperándolo.

Y Xiao Lang estaba en lo correcto con esa suposición porque sigue viendo a Sakura esperándolo cada tarde después del trabajo, viéndose tan esperanzada y animada que a él, no le quedaría otra opción que ir con Sakura.

Aún tan optimista e ilusionada incluso después de que Xiao Lang rehúsa la oferta y simplemente rechaza la idea de salir en otras 'citas', porque Xiao Lang explica que su pequeño acuerdo por fin se ha terminado y que Xiao Lang finalmente se ha librado del tormento al cual fue sentenciado.

Tan liberado que deja que una compañera de trabajo salga con él y con Eriol, su mejor amigo. Porque él no está atado a nadie, especialmente no a Idiota Kinomoto.

–¡Syaoran-kun!– Sakura se detiene abruptamente cuando ve a los dos chicos con otra persona, una mujer, además.

–Hey, Sakura– Es Eriol quien saluda primero, observando lo inmóvil que se encuentra la castaña ante la vista de una nueva persona con ellos.

–Hola, Joven Hiragizawa– Sakura hace una reverencia primero antes de voltear hacia Xiao Lang –¿No irás a casa todavía, Syaoran-kun?

–No– Xiao Lang frunce las cejas –Rika, Eriol y yo iremos a un lugar hoy.

–Rika– Xiao Lang escucha a Sakura murmurar débilmente, tal vez para familiarizarse con el nombre extraño que Sakura acaba de pronunciar.

Xiao Lang cree ver la inquietud, y finalmente, decepción en los ojos de Idiota Kinomoto mientras la Idiota _descaradamente_ examina a la chica al lado de él.

Bueno, Rika es una mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra y Xiao Lang tiene un _poco_ de atracción hacia ella así que es mas que rápido en decir 'si' cuando ella le pregunta si pueden salir juntos, con Eriol también, claro.

–Iremos al karaoke hoy, Sakura- Es también Eriol quien frota el hombro de Sakura para reconfortar a la última, mientras murmura un pequeño 'lo siento, tal vez la próxima vez' antes de dar un último apretón en el hombro de la castaña.

–Nos iremos ahora, Sakura– Xiao Lang dice mientras comienza a caminar –Ve directo a casa.

Xiao Lang no ha tomado mas de diez pasos cuando escucha que Idiota Kinomoto lo llama.

–Syaoran-kun.

Y Xiao Lang observa como la decepción ha dejado los ojos de Idiota Kinomoto y enseguida ha sido reemplazada con determinación mientras Idiota Kinomoto finalmente dice, _**firmemente**_ , las palabras que ya le ha dicho a Xiao Lang mil veces.

–No renunciaré a ti.

[...]

Y tal vez Idiota Kinomoto es fiel a sus palabras porque algunos días más, y algunas citas más con Rika, Xiao Lang sigue viéndola todos los días junto al árbol y todas las tardes afuera del edificio, aún esperando por Xiao Lang.

Que incluso cuando Xiao Lang la ignora, Idiota Kinomoto aún estará allí al día siguiente. Es como si fuera un virus del que Xiao Lang simplemente no puede deshacerse incluso si Xiao Lang lo intenta, no importa lo mucho que se esfuerce.

Que incluso cuando puede ver la melancolía en los ojos de Sakura cuando él está con Rika, la misma tristeza en los ojos de Sakura pronto será reemplazada con determinación, una vez más, antes de que Xiao Lang se marche por completo.

–¿Y por qué no la rechazas con propiedad?– Eriol sugiere una vez.

–¡Lo hago! ¡Siempre la rechazo!– Xiao Lang se defiende a si mismo –Le dejo en claro todos los días que no me gusta de esa forma. Que no me gusta de _ninguna_ forma.

–¡Pero es tan persistente! Tú lo ves, Eriol. ¡Ella no se detendrá!

–Tal vez podrías hablar con ella alguna vez y decirle claramente que tu no la ves de esa forma– Eriol se encoje de hombros.

–¡Lo hice! ¡ Lo hice miles de veces!– Xiao Lang vuelve a afirmar –Te dije aquella vez ¿Recuerdas? La miré directamente a los ojos y le dije que no me gusta y que _jamás_ me gustará ¿y adivina qué? ¡Aún así se apareció a la mañana siguiente!

Xiao Lang suspira y puede darse cuenta de que Eriol también se está cansando de su conversación.

–¿Qué voy a hacer Eriol? Ya estoy viendo a Rika y aún así esa Idiota de Kinomoto no se detiene.

–Estás muy atascado, ¿verdad?

– _Demasiado–_ Xiao Lang gruñe.

–No entiendo que es lo que te ve. Eres una persona horrible– Eriol bromea, ganándose otro golpe en la nuca.

Dejando a Xiao Lang solo suspirando.

Con el pensamiento de lo que Sakura dijo, y sigue diciendo, y Xiao Lang sabe que Sakura sigue siendo tan perseverante como siempre porque las mismas palabras siguen zumbando en la cabeza de Xiao Lang por que Sakura las dice más seguido ahora.

– _No renunciaré a ti, Syaoran-kun_

[...]

Los días siguen pasando, con Idiota Kinomoto aún persistiendo en hacer que Xiao Lang suba a la bicicleta de la primera y con Xiao Lang resistiéndose con persistencia.

Y los días siguen pasando, pero un día parece diferente a los días anteriores.

Porque Idiota Kinomoto no le pide a Xiao Lang que monte su bicicleta al trabajo.

Idiota Kinomoto tan solo pedalea un poco más rápido como si persiguiera algo, como si su vida dependiera de ello, pero Xiao Lang si escucha a Sakura gritar:

–¡Cuídate en tu camino al trabajo, Syaoran-kun!

Y Sakura tuvo que gritarlo porque estaba pedaleando muy rápido, pasando al lado de Xiao Lang mientras lo hace.

Dejando a Xiao Lang preguntándose si Sakura simplemente es muy buena con las palabras.

[...]

–Wow, felicidades por deshacerte al fin de Idiota Kinomoto

Xiao Lang escucha decir a Eriol mientras su amigo le extiende una taza de chocolate.

Pero Xiao Lang solo frunce el ceño ante la declaración –¿A qué te refieres?

Y el ceño fruncido se transfiere a Eriol mientras replica –¿Qué no la rechazaste propiamente?

Y el ceño de Xiao Lang se arruga cada vez más a medida que pasa el tiempo –No estoy comprendiendo, Eriol. ¿Qué estás tratando de decir?

–¿Qué? ¿No lo hiciste?– Eriol continúa preguntando, el número de arrugas en su frente comienza a aumentar

–¿Qué te hace decir eso?

–Bueno… – Eriol comienza arrastrando la palabra –La confusión en su rostro comienza a cambiar a algo más –La vi de camino aquí. Estaba montando su bici.

–¿Y?– Xiao Lang se sienta al borde de su silla, incapaz de soportar el suspenso por más tiempo, sorprendiéndose a si mismo porque ¿Por qué está tan alterado por esto?

Pero se sorprende mucho más a si mismo porque de repente siente un nudo en el estómago y sus dientes apretarse cuando Eriol dice:

–Está con otro chico

 _ **[Nota de su servidora]**_

 _No tienen ni idea de cuanto llevo esperando este momento, jsjsjsjsjsjs. Supongo que ya le tocaba a Syaoran sufrir un poco ¿Verdad?_

 _Nuevamente me disculpo por la demora al publicar los capítulos, tenía que subir esto el jueves y ya es sábado... No tengo excusas, simplemente olvidé que debía actualizar._

 _También quería comentarles acerca de algo nuevo en lo que estoy trabajando (cofcofspamcofcof), tengo otra, si, OTRA adaptación entre los borradores._

 _'Señorita Kinomoto' Donde Syaoran analiza los pros y contras de salir con una profesora de preescolar. (Posiblemente esté publicada para el miércoles de la semana entrante, igual no les puedo prometer puntualidad)._

 _Además, tengo alrededor de 19 historias de mi autoría que estoy ansiosa de empezar a editar TTuTT. Pero como el poco tiempo libre que dispongo siempre me juega en contra, he empezado a retomarlos de a poco, así que próximamente serán publicados los prólogos de '¡Cuidado con el lobo!' y 'La escena del beso al villano'_

 _¿Les interesa alguno? Estaré dando más detalles en los próximos días._

 _Ahora, volviendo al fanfic, ¿por qué creen que Sakura no quiso que Xiao Lang la acompañara hasta su casa? Tiene mucho que ver con lo que sucederá en los capítulos a continuación (cofcofspoilercofcof)_

 _Se despide_

 _Catsu_


	6. ¿Al fin?

–¡Gracias al cielo!– Xiao Lang exclama y hubiera podido sonar más tranquilo, de no ser por el nudo que se ha formado en su garganta, y él no sabe porqué está allí en primer lugar –Finalmente libre de las garras de Idiota Kinomoto, ¿verdad Eriol?– Xiao Lang trata de reírse, de tomarlo con humor –¿O solo estás jugando conmigo?

Eriol ríe –¿Por qué iba a bromear con eso? Yo los estoy apoyando a ustedes dos.

–No lo sé– Xiao Lang se encoge de hombros –¿Para burlarte de mí? ¿para darme falsas esperanzas de que por fin estoy libre de las despreciables manos de Idiota Kinomoto?

–Ah, ¿no me crees o solo estás en negación?– Su amigo lo molestarlo

Y Xiao Lang trata de no sonrojarse ante eso –¡N-No estoy en negación! ¡En realidad estoy feliz de oírlo!

–Claro, puedo ver que feliz estás– Eriol dice cínicamente mientras va a su propio cubículo, con Xiao Lang gritándole en respuesta un frustrado ' _¡Estoy feliz!'_

[...]

Y tal vez lo que dijo Eriol es cierto, que Idiota Kinomoto encontró un reemplazo. Porque entonces no hay más Idiota Kinomoto esperando junto al edificio esa tarde.

–¿Lo ves? Te dije que no estaba jugando contigo– Eriol suspira.

Xiao Lang escanea el área primero, el mismo lugar en el que Sakura se _supone_ debería estar. Y no es que Xiao Lang esté buscando a la chica, Xiao Lang solo siente curiosidad. Si, curiosidad.

¿Entonces por qué la curiosidad también lo come por dentro? ¿Por qué la 'curiosidad hace que sus manos se cierren en puños? ¿O qué se muerda sus labios? ¿O qué agrande sus ojos en expectativa, o con decepción?

–Bueno, felicidades por volver tu sueño realidad, Xiao Lang– Siente como su amigo palmea su espalda –Finalmente nos soltamos el 'estorbo' de Idiota Kinomoto, pero debo admitir que fueron unos momentos divertidos. Se hubieran visto lindos juntos– Eriol continúa diciendo con indiferencia.

Pero Xiao Lang sabe , y se pregunta por qué, que cual sea el sentimiento que se acumula dentro de él, no está ni cerca de ser indiferente.

[...]

Y no, él obviamente no esperó por al menos un timbre de su línea telefónica esa noche, tal vez una llamada de cierta idiota. No, Xiao Lang obviamente no se quedó despierto hasta tarde esperando por una llamada que no llegó, tampoco.

Así que Xiao Lang se asegura de alcanzar a Sakura al día siguiente. No está seguro del porque quiere hacer eso cuando toda su vida ha rogado por que llegara el momento donde Sakura lo dejara en paz. Ahora que se ha hecho realidad, de repente está… ¿molesto?

Xiao Lang camina cauteloso y lentamente para escuchar por lo menos alguna campana de bicicleta, y cuando lo hace, rápidamente voltea su cabeza –¡Eh! ¡Sakura!

Pero por desgracia, solo siente una fuerte ráfaga de viento rozándolo acompañada por el mismo "¡Buenos días Syaoran-kun! ¡Ten cuidado en tu camino al trabajo!

Y antes de que pudiera responder propiamente, solo ve la imagen de Sakura desapareciendo, pedaleando lejos de él de nuevo.

Solo pasando al lado de él una vez más.

[...]

Xiao Lang se sube al autobús impacientemente, él no lo sabe, ¿tal vez para alcanzar a una apresurada Sakura?

Y Eriol está en lo correcto, sorpresivamente está en lo correcto.

Porque Xiao Lang ve a Idiota Kinomoto deteniéndose en frente de un chico, y Xiao Lang pestañea tres, cuatro veces para asegurarse de lo que está viendo.

Viendo como Idiota Kinomoto deja que un idiota le acomode la chaqueta que lleva en la cintura, mientras Idiota Kinomoto se sonroja y ayuda a dicho otro idiota a subirse a la bicicleta. Con dicho otro idiota envolviendo _felizmente_ sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Idiota Kinomoto mientras Idiota Kinomoto pedalea _felizmente_ lejos de allí.

Xiao Lang suelta una carcajada sin querer. Se escucha a sí mismo reír. ¡El otro chico ni siquiera es guapo! Ni siquiera tan guapo como él, piensa Xiao Lang. Claro, Xiao Lang piensa que él es más guapo que cualquier otro chico. Pero el chico con Sakura obviamente es más joven que Xiao Lang, parecía más de la edad de Sakura, si vamos al caso y Xiao Lang se pregunta si ya está envejeciendo para que Idiota Kinomoto lo haya reemplazado con alguien más joven.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué debería molestarle a Xiao Lang con quién esté Idiota Kinomoto? ¿No es esto lo que Xiao Lang quería?

¿Que Idiota Kinomoto _finalmente_ renunciara a él?

¿Entonces por qué le molesta tanto a Xiao Lang?

[...]

Continúa por dos, tres días más. Con Idiota Kinomoto solo pasando al lado de él, los mismos gritos de 'buenos días' y 'cuídate' y nada más después de eso.

Y las burlas de Eriol también continúan en esos días, con Xiao Lang golpeándolo continuamente, también.

Y continúa por dos, tres días más. Hasta que la semana finalmente termina y Xiao Lang finalmente, (no es que lo esté esperando), ve a Idiota Kinomoto junto a la oficina esa tarde, _finalmente_ esperándolo una vez más.

–Hola Syaoran-kun– Sakura saluda con una gran sonrisa –Y hola, joven Hiragizawa

–¡Sakura!– Eriol mira primero a Xiao Lang con los ojos abiertos como platos antes de palmear la espalda de Sakura –¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Dónde has estado?

–Oh, solo haciendo algunos favores– Sakura muerde su labio inferior mientras baja su cabeza y continúa sonriendo.

 _¿Favores? Si, claro._ Xiao Lang se burla dentro de su cabeza.

–Hora, Syaoran-kun. Ha pasado algo de tiempo– Sakura se gira hacia Xiao Lang, aún viéndose como la idiota que es –¿Me extrañaste?

Y Xiao Lang solo pasa al lado de Sakura sin inmutarse.

–¡Sy-Syaoran-kun!– Escucha a Sakura llamarlo, pero él no le presta atención.

–¿Podemos ir juntos a casa?– Sakura lo alcanza pero aún así, él no se voltea.

–Syaoran…

–¿No tienes a tu **novio** para que vaya a casa contigo?– Xiao Lang finalmente lanza una mirada furiosa a Idiota Kinomoto, aún así se pregunta porqué sus palabras de repente suenan amargas cuando salen de su boca ahora mismo. No es como si su intención fuera que sonaran así, nada parecido a ello.

Ve el ceño fruncido que se forma en el rostro de Sakura mientras Sakura pregunta –¿Qué estás diciendo?

–Oh, por favor, Sakura– Xiao Lang rueda los ojos mientras camina un poco más rápido ahora –No creas que no lo sé y que no te vi con un chico toda esta semana.

Xiao Lang espera por una respuesta o una explicación de la torpe idiota pero solo obtiene silencio.

Y hace que Xiao Lang detenga sus pasos para echar un vistazo hacia atrás, y siente la misma calidez formarse en su rostro cuando ve a Sakura sonriéndole descaradamente.

Y la calidez le gana a Xiao Lang, cuando esa idiota (¡Simplemente idiota!) contesta.

–¿Estás celoso?

Xiao Lang suelta una carcajada –¿Dónde escuchaste eso?

–Syaoran-kun, ¿Estás celoso?– Sakura solo repite, su sonrisa creciendo y creciendo con cada segundo que pasa.

–No lo estoy, idiota– Xiao Lang responde con los dientes apretados –¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

–Lo estás.

–¡No lo estoy!

Y lo que Idiota Kinomoto pregunta después finalmente detiene cualquier palabra que pueda salir de la boca de Xiao Lang.

–¿Entonces por qué suenas como si lo estuvieras?

–Qu-, Y-yo solo, yo– Xiao Lang tartamudea –Tu, Yo, Y-yo

–Él es el novio de mi amiga– Sakura detiene el balbuceo de Xiao Lang –Me pidió el favor de llevarlo y recogerlo del colegio esta semana, pues su bicicleta estaba en el taller y debía llegar temprano a las prácticas del club. _Él_ no es mi novio, Syaoran-kun.

Y Xiao Lang pierde el habla cuando Idiota Kinomoto le sonríe brillantemente, mientras Idiota Kinomoto lo remata con sus palabras.

–Aún sigo esperando que tú lo seas.

 _ **[Nota de su servidora]**_

 _Intentaré subir dos capítulos más por hoy (quiero dejar avanzado esto todo lo posible) porque... ¡Falta muy poco para terminar! Si consigo publicar hasta donde tengo planeado quedarían aproximadamente solo tres capítulos más y "La Idiota de Kinomoto" habrá llegado a su fin._

 _Tampoco se esperen que las cosas vayan color de rosa en el poco espacio-tiempo que queda. A estos castaños idiotas que tengo por protagonistas aún les falta madurar bastante y, ¿cuál es la mejor forma de madurar?_

 _Lo dejo a su criterio ;)_

 _Se despide_

 _Catsu_


	7. La misma de siempre

Xiao Lang ya no protesta tanto después de eso. Finalmente le permite a Sakura ir a buscarlo a la oficina o acompañarlo hasta la parada de autobús todas las mañanas, incluso algunas veces le dice a Sakura que suba al autobús con él, y aún con su bicicleta dentro, pero a Xiao Lang no le importa tanto como antes.

Aunque Xiao Lang aún no acepta la propuesta de Sakura de ser novio de esta. Maldición, es estúpido siquiera pensar en ello.

Xiao Lang no la ve como algo más que una adolescente confundida y un poco obsesiva. Xiao Lang no la como algo más que una idiota arruinando sus días, o un parásito que absorbe su energía.

Pero Xiao Lang si admite que Idiota Kinomoto es todo lo dulce y puro. Todo lo casto que hace a Xiao Lang sonreír sin darse cuenta por lo tonta que Sakura puede ser, todo lo perfecto y limpio de todas las imperfecciones del mundo.

Todo lo que hace latir al corazón de Xiao Lang irracional y anti-naturalmente rápido, todo lo que hace a Xiao Lang morderse los labios con expectativa y anticipación, todo lo que hace a Xiao Lang involuntariamente sonrojarse con fuerza.

Todo lo que hace a Xiao Lang sentir.

Que hace a Xiao Lang aceptar salir en algunos días, incluso los fines de semana.

–¿Por qué me llamas 'Syaoran-kun'?– Xiao Lang pregunta abruptamente un día. Ni siquiera él sabe cómo es que a Idiota Kinomoto se le ocurrió aquello.

–¿Hmm?– Sakura levanta la mirada del sándwich que está comiendo para mirar fijamente a Xiao Lang. Termina de comer primero antes de contestar –Porque queda contigo

Xiao Lang solo frunce las cejas.

Así que Sakura solo continúa –¿Sabes lo que significa 'Syaoran'?

Esto hace que Xiao Lang baje la mirada debido a que ¿por qué de repente Sakura le está preguntando a él? Él es el que estaba preguntando, ¿no es así?

–Yo soy quien preguntó primero, idiota– Xiao Lang murmura.

Escucha a Sakura reír antes de decir – **'** **Syaoran'** es el equivalente a 'Xiao Lang' en japonés, mi idioma natal; su significado no cambia… Significa **'** **lobato'** o **'** **lobezno'** , todo depende de tu interpretación.

 _Wow, ahora estás usando japonés conmigo._

–¿No es más fácil llamarme como todas las personas? Además es vergonzoso– Xiao Lang remueve algunos mechones de cabello del rostro de Sakura, no es como si quisiera hacerlo, es solo que realmente le molesta –¿Me veo como un lobito?

–Esa es una razón– Sakura se muerde el labio –Pero hay algo más.

Xiao Lang levanta una ceja, expectante.

–En japón, un nombre común del lobo es _yama-inu_ , "perro de las montañas", y como los perros que viven con los humanos, los lobos son vistos como protectores de la humanidad ante lo salvaje.

–¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?

Sakura aparta la vista mientras Xiao Lang observa como la castaña se sonroja.

Puede deberse a lo que hizo Xiao Lang o por lo que Idiota Kinomoto dice después.

–Junto a ti me siento protegida, Syaoran-kun.

[...]

Todos los días con Idiota Kinomoto nunca son rutinarios.

Y todos los días con Idiota Kinomoto son un día arruinado.

Bueno, al menos para Xiao Lang.

Porque Idiota Kinomoto continúa siendo tonta y torpe, y embarazosa.

Porque incluso cuando Idiota Kinomoto hace a Xiao Lang sonreír por dulces pequeñas cosas, Idiota Kinomoto también hace a Xiao Lang esconder su rostro en completa humillación.

–Syaoran-kun

Xiao Lang hace su mejor esfuerzo por no mirar hacia atrás, por caminar más rápido de lo normal, por actuar como si no supiera quién la está llamando.

–¡Syaoran-kun! ¡Soy yo! ¡Kinomoto Sakura!

 _Dios mio_

Ahora todos saben quien es esta idiota.

Esta idiota usando un disfraz _completo_ de oso montando una bicicleta.

–Hey, ¡Syaoran-kun!– La idiota finalmente lo alcanza, con Xiao Lang alzando una mano para cubrir su rostro.

–¡Soy yo!– Sakura aparta la mano de Xiao Lang de su cara.

–¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡Te ves estúpida!– Xiao Lang susurra con enojo mientras suelta su mano del agarre de Sakura.

–¡Esto es por el día de Halloween en la escuela!– Sakura manifiesta con alegría

–¡Ya lo sé! ¿Pero por qué lo estás usando ahora? ¡¿No puedes dejarlo primero?!– Xiao Lang dice con rapidez mientras camina igual de rápido –¡La gente te está mirando como si fueras una idiota!

–¡Pero es más fácil traerlo puesto que tener que cargarlo de ida y vuelta!

–¡Sakura!

–¿Si?– Sakura pregunta despreocupadamente

Y es solo ahí cuando Xiao Lang se da cuenta de que cualquier cosa que discuta con Idiota Kinomoto nunca llegará a ser entendida por la Idiota de Kinomoto, porque Idiota Kinomoto es Idiota Kinomoto.

Así que Xiao Lang no discute más.

[...]

–No iré a casa contigo, te sigues viendo como una idiota– Xiao Lang dice con franqueza esa tarde.

–¡Pero dijeron que me veo linda!– Sakura argumenta –¡Incluso el joven Hiragizawa dice que soy linda!

–Es linda, Xiao Lang– Eriol asiente.

–¡Oh por favor, no la consientas Eriol!

–¡Pero es cierto!

–¡Ugh!– Xiao Lang gruñe ya que otra vez lo superaron en número. Discutir con dos idiotas nunca termina bien –Además estaré esperando a Rika, tu adelántate.

–¿Otra vez?– Sakura pregunta –Te fuiste con ella hace solo unos días.

Xiao Lang levanta las cejas –¿Qué pasa contigo?

Sakura no dice nada en respuesta, solo mira fijamente a Xiao Lang. Y Xiao Lang solo le regresa la mirada.

–Oh, vamos, Xiao Lang. Esa no es una forma agradable de decirlo– Eriol trata de relajar el ambiente.

–Tch. ¡Solo vete, Sakura!

Sakura lo mira con desconcierto al principio, pero después solo asiente lentamente –… Está bien.

Y Xiao Lang siente la necesidad de corregir lo que dijo, pensando que pudo haber herido la más pequeña de las emociones que Sakura tiene, pero Sakura es más rápida para subirse en su bicicleta para pedalear.

–Te veré mañana, Syaoran-kun.

Dejando la disculpa de Xiao Lang en la punta de su lengua.

–Listo, ahora realmente la espantaste– Eriol suspira.

Y Xiao Lang ya no dice nada más.

[...]

Xiao Lang está más que agradecido de que Idiota Kinomoto sea realmente tonta, porque ve a Sakura la mañana siguiente, tan alegre como siempre.

–¡Buenos días, Syaoran-kun! ¿Dormiste bien?

–Si, ¿y tú?

–¡Yo siempre duermo bien!– Pero Xiao Lang pudo notar un pequeño temblor en la voz de Sakura, como si un pequeño nudo se hubiera formado en su garganta.

Sacude la cabeza bloqueando esos pensamientos.

–Porque tu hibernas– Xiao Lang bromea.

–Porque sueño contigo.

Xiao Lang deja de bromear después de eso.


	8. Fragil

A Xiao Lang nunca le gustó cuando Idiota Kinomoto lo obliga a montar la bicicleta, pero si le gusta cuando Idiota Kinomoto se rinde y en su lugar camina junto a él, con su bicicleta aún en mano cuando caminan.

Tener pequeñas conversaciones sin sentido, porque son con Idiota Kinomoto, obviamente, y tener pequeñas sonrisas y pequeñas risas debido a las mismas conversaciones sin sentido.

Con la sonrisa característica de Sakura donde sus ojos se esconden, cuando sus labios se estiran hacia arriba porque está demasiado feliz. Su nariz que se arruga de la manera más linda cuando está a punto de estornudar, o cuando sus perfectos dientes aparecen cuando coquetea de manera descarada.

Y a Xiao Lang solo le queda mirar aquello. Su propia sonrisa apareciendo, y Xiao Lang lo odia a veces porque nunca quiso sonreír desde un principio de todas formas, pero aún así lo hace porque la sonrisa de Sakura es simplemente muy contagiosa.

Así que un día Xiao Lang se topa con Sakura, quien se ve tan afligida, por como sus ojos se ven como si hubiese llorado toda la noche, sus labios suaves y cálidos a causa del llanto.

Y Xiao Lang lo ve sin que Sakura sepa que Xiao Lang lo hizo, porque Sakura está mirando hacia abajo. Es solo cuando Sakura levanta la mirada y ve a Xiao Lang que forma una sonrisa, pero Xiao Lang observa que no es tan brillante y no alcanza por completo los ojos de Sakura como solía hacerlo como se _supone_ debe ser.

–¡Buenos días, Syaoran-kun!, ¿dormiste bien?– Sakura pregunta justo lo mismo, pero de alguna forma suena diferente en los oídos de Xiao Lang.

–Si…– Xiao Lang asiente mientras continúa observando a la chica –¿Y tu?

Sakura no responde de inmediato, pero asiente después –Si.

–¿Porque soñaste conmigo?– Xiao Lang bromea a fin de hacer sonreír a Sakura, así de grande y brillante.

Y Xiao Lang ve a Sakura sonreír un poco más esta vez mientras Sakura contesta –Si, porque soñé contigo.

Aún así, Xiao Lang sabe que algo anda mal por lo callada que Sakura se encuentra mientras se aferra a su bicicleta cuando caminan a la estación. Y Xiao Lang sabe que es mejor no preguntar, no cuando le gustaría dejar que Sakura sea la primera en hablar.

Así que Xiao Lang reúne todo su coraje para tener la iniciativa esta vez, toma toda su iniciativa para realmente intentar y traer a la tonta idiota de regreso –¿No me preguntarás si quiero subirme a tu bicicleta hoy?

La pregunta que hace que los bellos ojitos verdes de Sakura brillen –¿T-tu quieres?

Y Xiao Lang se pregunta si se arrepentirá de sus siguientes palabras.

–Si, me gustaría.

Y Xiao Lang sabe que no se arrepiente de nada.

Porque la sonrisa en la cara de Idiota Kinomoto finalmente logra aparecer ante sus ojos.

[...]

No fue tan incómodo y tan raro como Xiao Lang había pensado todo este tiempo, tener sus brazos envueltos con firmeza alrededor de la cintura de Idiota Kinomoto, es decir.

No fue tan malo ni tan extraño como siempre pensó cuando Idiota Kinomoto le pidió ayuda para acomodarse su chaqueta y cubrir sus piernas.

Y ciertamente no fue tan detestable ni tan terrible como Xiao Lang pensó cuando todo lo que puede oler es el aroma de Idiota Kinomoto, y descubre que es sorpresivamente bueno y podría, incluso, resultar adictivo.

Pero lo que más le sorprende a Xiao Lang, es que no fue tan desagradable ni tan horrible el colocar su cabeza entre los cabellos de Sakura, mientras puede sentir como la chica inhala y exhala, siente el corazón de Sakura latiendo y a Xiao Lang no le importa.

Porque Xiao Lang admite, que aunque lo mata tener que hacerlo, admite que le gusta un poco.

Que podría acostumbrarse a ello, incluso.

[...]

Pero a lo que no podía acostumbrarse Xiao Lang, es al tono triste en la voz de Sakura a través del teléfono por las noches.

Al principio, pensó que solo era un problema con la línea lo que hacía que la voz de Sakura sonara rasposa o demasiado baja, hasta que Xiao Lang se dio cuenta de que no hay un problema y que realmente solo es el tono de Sakura.

Y le preocupa a Xiao Lang, por supuesto que lo hace, con lo áspera que la voz de Sakura se escuchaba, como si Sakura hubiera dejado de llorar en ese momento. Porque Xiao Lang puede escuchar a Sakura sorber por la nariz de vez en cuando.

–¿Estás bien?– Xiao Lang finalmente se decide a preguntar.

–¿Eh? Si, solo es… un simple resfriado– Sakura dice soltando las palabras.

Así que Xiao Lang trata de no indagar más, y espera hasta que Sakura quiera abrirse.

Solo frunce el ceño y espera que Sakura se mejore y traiga de regreso a la Idiota Kinomoto que ha llegado a conocer.

[...]

Xiao Lang no pregunta, y Sakura no dice nada.

Pero Xiao Lang acepta reunirse todas las noches cada vez que Sakura lo solicita. Si Sakura lo hubiera pedido los días anteriores, Xiao Lang la hubiera rechazado, como Xiao Lang siempre lo ha hecho, pero Xiao Lang no tiene el corazón para decir 'no' a Sakura los últimos días.

No cuando él ve como Sakura intenta _arduamente_ fingir una sonrisa todas las mañanas cuando Sakura lo saluda, o cuando ve como Sakura parece estar en la luna todas las tardes mientras Sakura lo espera, o cuando ve cómo la mente de Sakura parece estar preocupada y en blanco cuando caminan untos, o en algunos casos, montando la bicicleta de Sakura juntos.

Así que Xiao Lang acepta reunirse con Sakura cuando Sakura se lo pide en algunas noches. Pero también hay noches en las que Xiao Lang rechazaría la oferta, temeroso de estar consintiendo a Sakura, o de estar dando a Sakura el mensaje **equivocado** de que también le gusta Sakura, cuando Xiao Lang se dice a sí mismo que aún es imposible para él ver a Sakura con ese tipo de luz.

Así que Xiao Lang se niega a veces, con los murmullos débiles de Sakura de 'está bien' y 'dulces sueños' al final de sus llamadas.

[...]

Xiao Lang comienza a negarse muchas veces. En parte a causa del trabajo, pero principalmente porque quiere hacerlo, porque _tiene_ que hacerlo.

Porque comienza a sentir miedo, miedo de la sensación de que Sakura comienza a aferrarse a él, que Sakura está comenzando a estar muy atada a él y a depender demasiado de su persona.

Y Xiao Lang comienza a negarse muchas veces incluso cuando Sakura continúa esperándolo todos los días y las noches, solo para estar con él siquiera unos minutos. Porque Sakura dijo que Sakura está 'más que feliz de ver a Syaoran-kun aunque solo sea por unos segundos'.

Así que Xiao Lang comienza a negarse muchas veces.

Porque tiene miedo.

Miedo de lo que Sakura le hace sentir.

[...]

Xiao Lang está determinado a rechazar rotundamente cualquiera de las ofertas de Sakura ese día, de igual forma. Así que cuando Sakura llama un poco más tarde de lo usual esa noche, Xiao Lang ya tiene un 'no' como respuesta.

Pero Xiao Lang no es capaz de negarse enseguida, no cuando Sakura sonó tan diferente, no cuando Sakura sonó tan, _tan_ frágil.

–Syaoran-kun, por favor, encuéntrame junto al árbol ahora mismo.

Xiao Lang sostiene el teléfono con una mano mientras piensa para si mismo porque demonios Sakura estaría allí –Sakura ya es muy tarde. Es peligroso. ¿Dónde estás ahora?

–Estoy en la cabina de teléfono cerca del árbol. Syaoran-kun, por favor, ven conmigo esta noche. Necesito decirte algo– Sakura habla y por como dice las palabras hunde el corazón de Xiao Lang un poco más – _Te lo suplico._

–Sakura– Xiao Lang suspira, las ganas de tomar su chaqueta y correr hacia la chica son demasiado fuertes, teme que Sakura necesite tanto que él esté ahí, que lo esté llamando, que suene tan _desesperada_. Pero no, la misma sensación de miedo, miedo de darle falsas esperanzas a Sakura, domina a Xiao Lang, así que la rechaza.

–No puedo ir esta noche. Lo siento. Ve directo a casa, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a colgar

–¡Syaoran!

Xiao Lang cuelga el teléfono, pensando que Sakura eventualmente regresará a ser la idiota que es, y estará esperando por Xiao Lang a la mañana siguiente, como siempre.


	9. ¿Dónde está la idiota?

Pero Xiao Lang no ve a Sakura al día siguiente, ni esa tarde, en la cual Eriol no deja de molestarlo.

Y otro sentimiento de molestia cuando tampoco ve a Idiota Kinomoto al día siguiente, y al día después de ese, y los días que vienen y los días que siguen.

No cuando toma el autobús y observa el mismo lugar donde Sakura solía ir a buscar a Yamazaki, el novio de la amiga de Sakura el cual Xiao Lang conoce y _ciertamente_ no porque haya preguntado, por toda la semana, y única semana, cabe mencionar, que Sakura no fue capaz de acompañar a Xiao Lang.

Así que Xiao Lang no puede evitar preocuparse, porque no es tan insensible para no hacerlo, sobre donde podría estar Sakura después de su conversación.

Piensa en posibilidades y frunce el ceño cuando todo lo que puede pensar es que Sakura no pudo llegar de forma segura ese día, o que esa idiota, no lo permita Dios, se vio envuelta en un terrible accidente, o algo así.

–¿Por qué no la llamas?– Eriol sugiere finalmente

Buena idea, excepto que Xiao Lang recuerda que su orgullo se apoderó de él esa ocasión en la que Sakura le ofreció el número de la idiota, pero él rápidamente lo rechazó.

–Yo no tengo su número, Eriol.

–Tengo su número de casa.

–¿Cómo es que lo tienes?

–Me lo dio el mismo día que tu rechazaste la idea, diciéndome que lo guardara 'por si acaso'– Eriol le extiende el teléfono.

Pero la mente de Xiao Lang comienza a pensar en otras cosas, otras cosas como:

–Tal vez solo está jugando conmigo y quería que me preocupara por ella– Xiao Lang exclama –¡Si, eso debe ser!

Xiao Lang se convence a sí mismo de la idea solo para que la culpa (o el arrepentimiento, el que sea) no se lo coma.

–Xiao Lang, ¿qué tiene de malo ser tú el que intente acercarse a ella, solo esta vez?– Eriol suena tan serio que Xiao Lang se asusta porque incluso Eriol está preocupado, y Xiao Lang puede darse cuenta.

–Está bien.

Xiao Lang toma el teléfono y comienza a llamar al número de Sakura.

Solo para que se quede timbrando.

Y timbrando, y timbrando.

Xiao Lang está a punto de hablar cuando se da cuenta de que es el mensaje de voz.

–Na- nadie contesta, Eriol– Xiao Lang levanta la mirada hacia su amigo, el pánico aumentando dentro de él.

–Intenta otra vez.

–Xiao Lang solo asiente mientras trata de llamar otra vez, y otra, y otra, y otra.

Sin ningún resultado.

Y solo en ese momento que Xiao Lang deja de intentar.

–Eriol

Admitiendo algo que lo come por dentro desde su última conversación con Sakura.

–Tengo miedo.

[...]

Xiao Lang visita la casa de Sakura un día.

Ya ha pasado más de una semana, y Xiao Lang está seguro de que Idiota Kinomoto no dejaría pasar una semana sin molestarlo, no por _tanto_ tiempo.

Frota sus manos antes de mirar a Eriol, y Eriol solo asiente para asegurarle que tal vez todo está bien, que Idiota Kinomoto está bien.

Xiao Lang llega a la entrada y exhala una última vez, y se siente como la más pesada de toda su vida, antes de decidirse a tocar la puerta.

–¿Ho- hola?– Xiao Lang habla con suavidad mientras continúa tocando en intervalos de tiempo extraños.

Él espera por una respuesta o a que alguien se asome por la ventana, pero cuando ya han pasado más de segundos, se da la vuelta para mirar a Eriol otra vez, y Eriol solo lo mira de vuelta.

–E- Eriol.

Eriol camina hacia el frente y toca –Hola, ¿Sr. y Sra. Kinomoto?

–Sakura– Xiao Lang murmura sin querer.

Y continúan esperando y tocando la puerta que nunca se abrió, hasta que una buena vecina sale y Xiao Lang toma esto como una oportunidad y abruptamente pregunta si una cierta Sakura Kinomoto vive ahí.

Y Xiao Lang siente como si su respiración vuelve a la normalidad otra vez cuando la buena vecina dice 'si', pero ese aire comienza a asfixiar a Xiao Lang cuando la misma vecina añade.

–Pero se fueron hace una semana.

[...]

Fue un divorcio.

Sus tíos se divorciaron.

Y su hermano se la llevó a Japón.

Xiao Lang no parpadea durante todo el tiempo en que la vecina de Sakura, a la cual Eriol se refiere como 'amable señora Liu', les dice como la pequeña Sakura vino luego de la muerte de se madre desde Tomoeda para vivir con sus tíos y estudiar en China, como su tía la culpaba a ella del fracaso en su matrimonio, como le gritaba que solo era una carga; la manera en la que los gritos e insultos continuaban hasta altas horas de la noche. Y Sakura corría hacia afuera, con lágrimas en sus ojos, en su bicicleta, pedaleando sin rumbo solo para alejarse.

Todo cobra sentido entonces.

Como Sakura parecía estar llorando todos los días antes de reunirse con Xiao Lang, como su voz sonaba tan rota cada noche cuando Xiao Lang hablaba con él por teléfono.

Como Sakura siempre quería ver a Xiao Lang cada maldita noche, ¡Y Xiao Lang tuvo que negarse esa noche!

Xiao Lang no se da cuenta de las lágrimas que amenazan con escaparse de él, hasta que Eriol le ofrece un pañuelo que no toma porque de repente ha perdido el control de su cuerpo.

–Esa pequeña bribona solía venir aquí algunas veces– La anciana vecina dice con una sonrisa –Ella es muy inteligente ¿Lo sabían? Habla japonés, chino y coreano con fluidez. Conoce un montón acerca de las culturas alrededor del mundo, ¡y los deportes! Siempre me hablaba acerca del club de porristas al que pertenecía, es excelente, aunque siempre lo niega.

Y Xiao Lang se sorprende porque el nunca conoció las capacidades que Sakura poseía, porque Xiao Lang nunca se atrevió a mirar más allá de la imagen de idiota que se había formado. Porque Sakura es torpe, ingenua y patosa, pero más allá de eso (mucho, mucho más allá) existía una joven fuerte, bella e interesante.

Y Xiao Lang nunca llegó a conocerla.

–Es una lástima lo que tuvo que pasar con su familia. Es una buena chica.

–Lo es– Xiao Lang dice con rapidez, sonriendo a Eriol, a Amable Señora Liu, y a él mismo.

Amable Señora Liu sonríe –Solía platicar acerca de este cierto 'Syaoran-kun' todo el tiempo– continúa riendo gentilmente mientras recuerda, sin saber que el cierto 'Syaoran-kun' se está sonrojando –¡Dios mío! ¡Perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces lo dice en un día!

Xiao Lang siente sus orejas calentarse, y el codo de su amigo en sus costillas.

–Bueno, Amable Señora Liu– Eriol comienza mientras apunta a Xiao Lang con un pulgar –Está viendo al 'cierto' 'Syaoran-kun'

Amable Señora Liu entrecierra los ojos antes de abrirlos más de lo normal –Bueno, ¡caramba!– Exclama cómo lo hace la gente mayor cuando están sorprendidos –¡Eres tan apuesto como Sakura te hacía parecer!

Xiao Lang inclina su cabeza con vergüenza y con… ¿felicidad?

Xiao Lang escucha a Eriol y Amable Señora Liu reír suavemente antes de que Amable Señora Liu hable otra vez –¡Ella no para de hablar acerca de ti! ¡Cada vez que viene aquí comienza a mencionarte enseguida! 'Syaoran-kun esto' 'Syaoran-kun aquello'– Amable Señora Liu toma un respiro antes de continuar –Verás querido, ¡básicamente se todo de ti sin conocerte!– La amable señora suelta una risa, haciendo que Xiao Lang sonría suavemente, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no derramar lágrimas.

–Ella me cuenta historias acerca de ti, querido– Amable Señora Liu palmea el regazo de Xiao Lang, y Xiao Lang piensa que Amable Señora Liu lo dice porque así es como todas las abuelas lo hacen. Pero la sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer mayor expresa que está feliz hablando de ello, así que Xiao Lang sonríe con ella mientras Amable Señora Liu continúa –¡Puedo decirlo todo incluso con mis ojos cerrados!

Eriol suelta una risa, al igual que Xiao Lang.

–Eso es lo mucho que habla de ti– La amable señora mayor continúa con una sonrisa –¿Es verdad que trepaste ese árbol en ropa formal, querido? ¿Para salvar al gato?

Xiao Lang no puede detener el sonrojo que colorea sus mejillas cuando recuerda como él e Idiota Kinomoto se conocieron, pero Xiao Lang asiente con timidez mientra dice –… Si

–Ah– Amable Señora Liu asiente –Sakura sigue repitiendo lo elegante que te veías ese día y lo valiente que fuiste salvando a ese gato. Dice que se enamoró de ti ese día… Hablando de eso, si llegó a decir idioteces frente a ti, iban a propósito. Le gusta ver como pierdes la compostura ante su exagerada ingenuidad, dice que te ves lindo, ¡esa bribona!

Para ese momento, Xiao Lang jura que ya no puede sentir sus orejas, no con lo extremadamente cálidas que se han vuelto. Ya no es capaz de responder a nada mientras baja la cabeza porque Eriol tiene que seguir golpeando su costado para molestarlo.

Después siente una mano cubrir su mano empuñada. Sube la mirada para observar cómo Amable Señora Liu lo ve con tanta… _aflicción_ y pesar y Xiao Lang parece no poder leer lo que sea que está en los ojos de la anciana, pero si sabe que Amable Señora Liu suena muy _apenada_ cuando Amable Señora Liu continúa hablando.

–Recuerdo que ese día, me dijo que si le ibas a partir el corazón, deseaba que la hicieras pedazos correctamente. Solo así iba a ser capaz de dejarte en paz.

La sonrisa de la anciana desapareció.

–¿Ella no te confesó sus sentimientos propiamente la noche antes de que se marchara?

Y es entonces que la calidez en el corazón de Xiao Lang se transfiere a sus ojos y las lágrimas comienzan a caer.

Porque no es capaz de asentir, solo sacudir ligeramente la cabeza. Porque el dolor del arrepentimiento, y la culpa, y el enojo, y el _odio_ arden dentro de él.

Porque se siente tan, tan estúpido que se odia a sí mismo, que se culpa a si mismo, que pudo haber hecho algo, _cualquier cosa_ , y aún así dejó que su orgullo le ganara.

Sus lágrimas caen en su puño y en la mano de Amable Señora Liu sobre la suya, y más lágrimas comienzan a caer cuando Amable Señora Liu dice mientras le acaricia con su pulgar la mano empuñada de Xiao Lang –Está bien.

Y le asegura, trayéndole más lágrimas de arrepentimiento.

–Me dijo que aunque no fuera correspondida, aún te ama.

Y Xiao Lang no supo nada más acerca de Idiota Kinomoto después de eso.


	10. Perdón

–Wow, te sigues viendo horrible

Si Eriol lo hubiera dicho en las semanas anteriores, Xiao Lang jura que le hubiera dado una paliza a su mejor amigo, pero no es durante las semanas anteriores.

Es la tercer semana desde que fueron a la casa de Sakura y hablaron con su amable vecina Señora Liu, y si, Xiao Lang admite finalmente que lleva la cuenta.

Y es la tercer semana que Xiao Lang parece no poder concentrarse en nada excepto por esa idiota que lo sigue molestando, irónicamente, sin _realmente_ molestarlo.

 _Que estupidez_

–¿Sigues deprimido?– Escucha lo que Eriol pregunta.

Xiao Lang no hace más que parpadear como respuesta, solo continúa mirando vagamente a su monitor que muestra números y palabras que Xiao Lang ya ha olvidado para que sirven.

–Hey, tierra llamando a Xiao Lang– Xiao Lang siente un dedo presionando su sien y Xiao Lang sabe que Eriol está haciendo lo mejor que puede hacer para que Xiao Lang al menos lo mire, y Eriol tiene éxito con la forma en la que llama a Xiao Lang a continuación, porque Xiao Lang ahora lo está fulminando con la mirada, 'Syaoran-kun'

–No me llames así– Xiao Lang sisea – _Nunca_ vuelvas a llamarme así.

–¡Hey, él puede hablar!– Eriol ignora las palabras lanzadas hacia él, a Xiao Lang le gusta pensar que Eriol ya está acostumbrado a esto –Ya que estamos, vamos a almorzar. Le has ganado la competencia de miradas a tu computadora últimamente

–No tengo ganas de…

–Comer en este momento, Eriol– Eriol termina la oración de Xiao Lang por él –Siempre dices eso, Xiao Lang. ¿Pero adivina qué? Hoy vas a comer, porque honestamente –Eriol lo estudia de pies a cabeza, y Xiao Lang se siente nervioso ante la mirada de su amigo, antes de parpadear –Estás cada vez más feo.

–¡No lo estoy!– Xiao Lang contesta con brusquedad.

–Si, lo estás. Y realmente lo estarás si sigues sumergido en tu 'piscina de culpa'

Hace comillas con los dedos.

–¿Y que no es esto lo que siempre quisiste? ¿No más Idiota Kinomoto 'arruinando tu día'? ¡Mira el lado positivo! ¡Deseo concedido!– Eriol continúa, y Xiao Lang sabe mejor que nadie que Eriol no tiene malas intenciones y Eriol solo trata de animarlo.

–Xiao Lang, _suficiente_ de torturarte a ti mismo.

[...]

Pero es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, porque incluso después de que Eriol tiene éxito haciendo que coma su almuerzo, Xiao Lang sigue sintiendo _nauseas_ cada vez que va a casa y espera que suene el teléfono, o cada vez que despierta y se da cuenta de que ya no hay más idiota y torpe Kinomoto esperándolo.

Que ya no hay más idiota en forma de Sakura, que lo llame por un nombre que nunca pensó que querría volver a escuchar otra vez, ya no hay nadie que lo llame 'Syaoran-kun' de una forma tan molesta como lo hace Sakura, de una forma tan molestamente cómoda como lo hace Sakura.

Que ya no hay mas estúpida que lo espere junto al estúpido árbol, una tonta que le dedique las más estúpidas y brillantes sonrisas, o no mas estúpida boba esperándolo ociosamente junto a su oficina después de las horas de trabajo.

Que ya no hay más _Idiota Kinomoto._

Idiota Kinomoto quien arruina su día, cada maldito día, y sin saberlo, mientras esos días pasa, Idiota Kinomoto también completa los días de Xiao Lang.

Con el mismo estúpido e infantil comportamiento, y vergonzosas y excesivamente humillantes palabras que hacen que Xiao Lang alcance tonos de rojo inimaginables, o hacen sentir a Xiao Lang como si su corazón estuviera a punto de saltar o despegar.

Y Xiao Lang admite sin vergüenza que extraña a Idiota Kinomoto.

Idiota Kinomoto quien nunca falló en hacer enojar a Xiao Lang, o volverlo loco, o locamente feliz.

Y Xiao Lang admite sin vergüenza que extraña a Sakura.

Porque si no lo hiciera.

Entonces no lloraría todas las noches por su ausencia.

[...]

Y Xiao Lang si trata de recomponerse.

Xiao Lang tiene razón, esto es lo que siempre quiso, ¿no? Que Idiota Kinomoto finalmente lo deje ser.

Así que Xiao Lang se arregla a si mismo. Deja de deprimirse por algo que ni siquiera tendría que afectarle, ni siquiera un poco, así que se enmienda a sí mismo.

Comienza a salir otra vez, convive con otras personas, aleja su mente de la estúpida Sakura, aleja la culpa de él y bueno, de la idiota Sakura, porque bueno, todo esto es realmente culpa de Sakura.

Xiao Lang concluye que si Sakura no hubiera irrumpido en su vida, entonces Xiao Lang estuviera viviendo una vida tranquila ahora.

Pero el daño está hecho, así que Xiao Lang trata de arreglar lo que haya quedado roto a causa del desastre hecho por Sakura.

Empieza a reírse de nuevo, pero Xiao Lang reconoce que a veces finge hacerlo, y comienza a tener 'citas', porque, realmente, ¿por qué no debería?

Así que Xiao Lang tiene citas. Para olvidar, para empezar de nuevo, para probar algo, para probarse a sí mismo que Idiota Kinomoto no controla su vida.

Y Xiao Lang tiene éxito.

Tiene éxito en los primeros días,

Aunque también se da cuenta de que _ninguna_ de esas citas le hicieron sentir la misma sensación de alegría, ni siquiera lo más semejante a lo que sentía cuando salía con Sakura.

Que absolutamente ninguna de esas citas lo hicieron sonreír tan ampliamente o sonreír tan vívidamente como lo hace Sakura.

Y si, Xiao Lang tiene éxito solo en los primeros días.

Pero después de unos días más de _tratar_ y aceptar de mala gana que si, todavía extraña a Idiota Kinomoto, después de todo, se encuentra a si mismo mirando perdidamente hacia el techo.

Preguntándose como le estará yendo a Idiota Kinomoto.

[...]

Si Xiao Lang no extrañara a Sakura, entonces no se encontraría a si mismo llamando desesperadamente el número sin marcar de Sakura, sin marcar, porque Xiao Lang se reprime a sí mismo de inutilmente llamar a una persona que sabe no contestará.

Xiao Lang está más que agradecido de que todavía funciona y de que aún no cortan la línea.

Y Xiao Lang sabe que ya no puede soportar el anhelo andando dentro de él, sofocándolo, llevándose toda la cordura de Xiao Lang porque Xiao Lang se encuentra a sí mismo llorando mientras _inútilmente_ y _esperanzadamente_ suplica que Sakura conteste el teléfono.

Pero Xiao Lang solo recibe el mensaje de voz de Sakura, al menos escucha la voz de Sakura.

El mensaje de voz que ya ha memorizado, a causa de las veces que ha tratado de llamar y llamar. Haciendo que Xiao Lang piense en lo difícil que es aferrarse a una persona que ni siquiera sabes si siente lo mismo que tu, así como Sakura siguió aferrándose a él todo este tiempo.

Y Xiao Lang deja que sollozos escapen de sus labios mientras escucha la voz de Sakura.

–Sakura– Xiao Lang murmura, mientras su voz se rompe mientras habla, y él continúa hablando incluso cuando sabe que no tiene sentido –Sakura, lo siento.

Le empieza a faltar el aire así que se detiene por un momento. Él limpia sus lágrimas antes de continuar –Soy un _estúpido,_ Sakura. Y-yo no te traté lo suficientemente bien, no te traté como deberías ser tratada, como _mereces_ ser tratada. T-tu mereces ser-

Xiao Lang hace una mueca de dolor, solloza un segundo antes de murmurar otra vez –… Tu mereces ser _amada_ , Sakura. Y yo… yo te privé de eso. F-fui tan imbécil, maldición.

–Sakura, Yo… yo solo quiero decir que lo siento. Siento no haberte tratado mejor, por haberte alejado de mi, por no haber tratado lo suficiente, por no haber estado ahí cuando más lo necesitaste, y Sakura, lo siento. Lo siento, _lo siento._

–Y sé que mis disculpas no llegarán a ti, porque _yo_ no puedo llegar a ti. Dejé que te escurrieras entre mis manos y yo… yo no sabía que estaba dejando ir algo, _alguien,_ tan importante. S-Sakura, yo-

– _Te extraño tanto_ – Xiao Lang exhala las palabras mientras pasa una mano por su cabello –Cometí un error, un _gran_ error al menospreciarte. Y no supe lo que estaba perdiendo. Tu… tu me hiciste sentir cosas, cosas que no sabía que podía sentir. Tu me hiciste sentir cosas que nadie más pudo, que nadie más puede.

–Y tenía miedo, Sakura. Tenía miedo, así que hice a un lado esos sentimientos, te hice a un lado a _ti._ Pero ahora me arrepiento, me arrepiento más que nunca. Y Sakura, yo, yo sé que esto no llegará hasta ti, y sé que no me escucharás, no me escucharás diciéndolo.

–Pero Sakura, yo…

–Te amo, te necesito conmigo.

Xiao Lang muerde sus labios mientras trata de evitar que caigan más lágrimas –Llegué a amarte, lentamente comencé a amarte. Quiero que lo sepas… pero ya es tarde, ni siquiera lo sabrás ahora. Y yo solo estoy aquí, sufriendo por el dolor que me causé dejándote ir. Perdidamente, _desesperadamente_ tratando de alcanzarte, de recuperarte, esperando tener otra oportunidad contigo.

–Pero solo estoy aquí.

Xiao Lang suspira una última vez mientras termina la inútil llamada.

–Esperando que aún me ames como antes.


	11. Syaoran-kun (parte 1)

Sakura se niega fervientemente a regresar a Hong Kong.

Empuña las manos y sacude la cabeza como frenética cada vez que alguien se atreve a siquiera mencionarlo.

Aún cuando su hermano le ofrece ir con ella.

Y Sakura le dice que deje de bromear con eso a pesar de que Touya habla en serio.

Aún cuando su padre le habla sobre un fondo para pagarle sus estudios en aquella tierra.

Y ella sonríe con dulzura y le dice que terminará sus estudios en Japón.

Aún cuando Tomoyo se rinde y deja de hacerle preguntas al respecto.

Solo toma la mano de Sakura y le dice que puede contarle cuando se sienta lista.

Sakura se rehúsa a poner un pie de vuelta en cualquier lugar que le recuerde a Li Xiao Lang.

Aún cuando se pasa noches en vela preguntándose si él piensa en ella.

[...]

Al contrario de lo que la gente cree.

Sakura no es idiota.

Porque Sakura se dio cuenta de que Syaoran era un cobarde incluso mucho antes de que Syaoran lo hiciera.

Porque cada vez que Sakura sentía que daba dos pasos hacia adelante Syaoran ya había retrocedido cinco por miedo a lo que pudiera suceder después, sin darse cuenta de la forma tan cruel en la que lastimaba el pequeño y joven corazón de Sakura, porque Sakura sentía que no era lo suficientemente buena para él.

Y Sakura pretendió ignorarlo hasta aquella noche, aquella noche en que su hermano fue a buscarla hasta la casa de sus tíos para llevársela consigo a Tomoeda y Sakura fue hasta el bendito parque, fue corriendo hasta el estúpido árbol solo para despedirse de él.

Y Sakura se llevó una gran decepción porque Syaoran fue un cobarde, otra vez.

Pero Sakura tiene personas que siempre, _siempre,_ están ahí para ella, su padre, su hermano, Tomoyo y quizás un par de pretendientes. Hey, la vida de Sakura no gira en torno a Syaoran.

Y son esas mismas personas las que le hicieron ver lo valiosa que es como persona y son esas mismas personas las que fueron capaces de hacerla sonreír de nuevo y de hacer que poco a poco fuera olvidando al idiota que tanto daño le hizo.

–Solo es un idiota– Susurra Sakura mientras abraza su almohada.

Y Sakura Kinomoto no llora más por el idiota.

Aunque Sakura admite que quizá no ha olvidado del todo a Syaoran, y Sakura admite con fuerza que una parte de ella todavía lo extraña. Aunque ya hayan pasado casi dos años.

Porque si no lo extrañara, no se encontrara reconsiderando volver a Hong Kong un par de días, aunque sea para recoger sus cosas.

[...]

–¿Qué diablos pasó aquí?– Exclama Touya al ver la fachada de la casa donde su hermana solía residir.

Estaba totalmente abandonada, habían cambiado la cerradura y bloqueado las ventanas, no quedaba ni rastro de la pintoresca casita de dos pisos donde Sakura había pasado la mayor parte de su infancia.

–¡Oh! ¡Ying Fa!– Gritó la Amable Señora Liu al ver a Sakura frente a los restos de la casa azul.

–¡Liu-sobo!– Chilló Sakura arrojándose a los brazos de la anciana –¡Estoy tan feliz de volver a verle!

–Pregúntale a la señora que ocurrió con la casa– Dice Touya parándose atrás de Sakura.

–¿Quién es este lindo jovencito?– Amable Señora Liu sonríe acercándose a Touya quien solo mira a Amable Señora Liu confundido mientras intenta sonreír cortésmente.

Y Sakura maldice porque es la única que puede comunicarse con fluidez allí.

–Este es Touya, mi hermano– Sakura se dirige a la Señora Liu –No habla chino.

Touya asiente, "no hablo chino" es lo único que podía decir y entender a la perfección.

–Por cierto Liu-sobo, ¿qué ocurrió con la casa?– Sakura pregunta olvidándose totalmente de presentarle a Touya a la amable señora.

Idiota Kinomoto siempre será Idiota Kinomoto.

–Verás querida, luego de que te fuiste tu tío quiso poner en venta la casa, pero era uy vieja y no lograron venderla. Así que desecharon todo lo que había dentro y cortaron la línea, por supuesto no se lo dije al lindo jovencito que vino a buscarte, seguro se hubiera puesto muy triste.

–¿Yamazaki?– Preguntó Sakura algo incrédula, Yamazaki había ido uno de los primeros en enterarse de su regreso a Japón, ¿por qué la fue a buscar sabiendo que no iba a estar allí?

–No, no. El jovencito del que me hablabas. Xiao Lang.

Y Sakura sintió como si el aire la estuviera asfixiando –¿Qué vino precisamente a buscar?

–A ti querida, ¿a quién más?

Y Sakura se pregunta si debería pasar por la oficina de Syaoran aunque sea para saludarlo.

–¿Cuándo ocurrió eso?

–Hace poco más de un año.

Y el oxígeno dejó de ser un peligro para Sakura.

–Ah, por cierto, logré sacar un par de cosas tuyas antes de que las tiraran, las guardé en mi garaje ¿quieres que te las traiga, querida?– Amable Señora Liu sonríe.

–Si, por favor– Responde Sakura intentando disipar el calor en su pecho que amenazaba con encenderse otra vez mientras Amable Señora Liu entraba a su casa.

Li Xiao Lang, el mismo Xiao Lang que la espantaba como si fuera la peste terminó por ir a buscarla a su propia casa apenas desapareció. Vaya ironía.

Luego de explicarle la situación a Touya y agradecerle a la Señora Liu por guardar sus pertenencias, Sakura se encontraba totalmente lista para terminar con esa dolorosa parte de su vida que inició en Hong Kong.

Y Sakura estaba por subirse al taxi cuando Amable Señora Liu la detuvo para entregarle la tarjeta de memoria del teléfono de casa.

"Hay un par de mensajes interesantes que deberías oír" Explicó Amable Señora Liu guiñando un ojo.

E Idiota Kinomoto demoró unos segundos en decodificar el mensaje.

Y por un segundo Sakura quiso volver a creer que Xiao Lang se había acordado de ella.

Aunque Sakura lleva un tiempo sin pensar en él como su 'amado Syaoran-kun'.

¿Qué sentido tiene hacerlo al final? Su primer amor terminó por despreciarla y alejarla de él cada vez que tuvo la oportunidad.

Sakura suspira desechando la idea… Lo más probable es que el idiota ni siquiera la extrañe.

[...]

Un par de semanas luego de que Sakura está de vuelta en Tomoeda, finalmente se decide a escuchar los mensajes de voz que quedaron guardados en la memoria que Amable Señora Liu le entregó. Sakura escucha las voces de sus amigos, alegrándose porque todavía no habían cortado la línea, y Sakura sonríe dulcemente para luego hacer una mueca de molestia al notar que las sonoras voces que reían alegremente se empezaban a cortar.

Vuelve a sacar la tarjeta para sacudirla un poco y la vuelve a introducir en el aparato.

Pasó toda la tarde llenándose de nostalgia escuchando una y otra vez las ocurrencias que los idiotas que tenía por amigos dejaban en su contestadora a pesar de que ella personalmente se había encargado de darles su nuevo número

Y Sakura se encerró en su habitación con el objetivo de reír mientras recordaba los viejos tiempos.

Y funcionó.

Al menos durante los primeros minutos.

.Porque una voz familiar terminó por hacer que sus sonrisas pararan en seco.

– _Sakura–_ Y Sakura ruega porque sea una broma de pésimo gusto – _Sakura, lo siento.–_ Murmura débilmente la voz de un arrepentido Xiao Lang del otro lado de la línea.

–Mierda– Susurra Sakura –Mierda, mierda, mierda– Exclama mientras arroja el reproductor a un lado y se limpia con fuerza el rostro, intentando inútilmente que sus ojos no se humedezcan más de lo normal.

Y luego de meditarlo durante un rato Sakura se vuelve a poner los audífonos, aún sabiendo que terminará con el corazón hecho trizas.

– _Soy un_ _ **estúpido**_ _, Sakura. Y-yo no te traté lo suficientemente bien, no te traté como deberías ser tratada, como_ _ **mereces**_ _ser tratada. T-tu mereces ser-_

Sakura muerde el labio inconscientemente, al mismo tiempo que un Xiao Lang del pasado solloza brevemente.

– _F-fui tan imbécil, maldición._

–Lo sé.

Y Sakura inconscientemente comienza a responderle a aquella voz grabada.

– _Lo siento, lo siento._

Y Sakura inconscientemente comienza a sollozar.

– _Y sé que mis disculpas no llegarán a ti, porque yo no puedo llegar a ti._

–Detente, idiota.

Porque Sakura sabe que Syaoran fue un idiota, que _ella_ también se comporto como una tonta. Sakura sabe que incluso en este mismo momento lo está haciendo al hablarle a alguien que está segura no responderá.

Al igual que Xiao Lang lo hizo hace un año y algo más.

La única diferencia es que Sakura no es una cobarde, que Syaoran se arrepiente de haber sido un estúpido y ella no.

Sakura no se arrepiente de ser Idiota Kinomoto.

Porque fue Idiota Kinomoto quien logró desarmar a Xiao Lang.

Y es la misma idiota, _torpe y patosa_ de Kinomoto quién se está secando las lágrimas y lentamente vuelve a sonreír.

– _Dejé que te escurrieras entre mis manos y yo… yo no sabía que estaba dejando ir algo, alguien, tan importante. S-Sakura, yo-_

–Yo me fui porque quise, no es tu culpa.

Sakura abraza una almohada mientras susurra palabras de consuelo hacia un desconsolado Syaoran de hace un tiempo atrás.

Y lentamente empieza a desear estar junto a él, nuevamente.

– _Te extraño tanto_ – Murmura un Syaoran del pasado.

–Y yo a ti.

Y Sakura ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que ya anocheció.

– _Sakura, yo, yo sé que esto no llegará hasta ti, y sé que no me escucharás, no me escucharás diciéndolo._

–Lo estoy haciendo en este momento, estúpido.

Sakura maldice mientras hace un puchero.

– _Sakura, yo… Te amo, te necesito conmigo._

Y esas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Sakura vuelva a palpitar como no lo había hecho en años, que sus ojos recobraran el brillo que perdieron aquella noche mientras rompía en llanto dentro de una cabina telefónica.

Y Sakura recordó, recordó cuando Xiao Lang fue tan _idiota_ como para subirse en traje formal a un árbol para rescatar a un gatito por el que Sakura casi llora, cuando Xiao Lang fue lo suficientemente _estùpido_ para darle su tarjeta de presentación a una adolescente con leche chocolatada en la camisa de su uniforme.

Como Xiao Lang le parecía tan perfecto y maravilloso que se enamoró sin siquiera conocerlo totalmente.

Pero Sakura ya no era una niña. Y Sakura ya había conocido al cobarde de idiota de Li quien le rompió el corazón una y mil veces.

Y aún así lo perdonaba, porque también llegó a amar eso de él.

– _Pero solo estoy aquí._

Y el Xiao Lang del pasado suspiró pesadamente.

– _Esperando que aún me ames como antes._

–Vaya estupidez– Susurró una Sakura mucho más madura mientras apagaba su reproductor –¿Con quién crees que estás tratando?

Porque Sakura había olvidado que se prometió a si misma, que juró frente a la tumba de su querida madre el nunca darse por vencida.

Porque Sakura se sentía una total idiota al haber olvidado aquellos días donde solía perjurar nunca renunciar a cierto idiota.

Porque Sakura siempre había dicho las siguientes palabras, amable y suavemente, con el nombre de Li Xiao Lang en la punta de su lengua.

El nombre que nunca sonaba del todo bien cuando ella lo decía, cuando salía de su boca. Pero era la única que podía decirlo de tal forma que desquiciaba al aludido. El nombre que no se va del todo de su mente desde el día que decidió nunca dejarlo ir.

– _ **Syaoran-kun**_

 _ **[Nota de su servidora]**_

 _Más idiota y no nazco, que decirles. Debía publicar este antes del capítulo de Syaoran y terminé confundiendo todo hdygashdgjsh._

 _Esto me pasa por no revisar 2 veces antes de publicar ;-:_

 _Supongo que me quedará de lección para una próxima ocasión._

 _Se despide._

 _Catsu._


	12. Syaoran-kun (Final)

Los días se vuelven semanas, que se vuelven meses y años.

 _ **Han pasado tres años**_ desde entonces, Xiao Lang lleva la cuenta, es un mal hábito, él lo admite, pero todavía siente remordimiento por no haberse presentado cuando Sakura se lo pidió.

Xiao Lang aprendió a no atormentarse más, Eriol está ahí para él, el trabajo esta ahí para él, tal vez algunas citas también. Hey, Xiao Lang sigue teniendo una vida.

Y han pasado tres años y algunos meses desde que Xiao Lang tuvo esa llamada, esa llamada que quedó flotando en el aire.

Pero él aún tiene esa pequeña chispa de esperanza de que Sakura la escuchó. Porque Xiao Lang visita a la Amable Señora Liu una vez a la semana y la Señora Liu dice que Sakura regresó en una ocasión en compañía de su hermano para recoger todas sus cosas y finalmente cortar la línea telefónica.

Xiao Lang está más que feliz de saberlo, pero si se siente dolido porque Sakura ni siquiera lo visitó. No es que Xiao Lang realmente esperara que Sakura lo hiciera, no después de lo que le hizo a la pobre, pequeña Idiota Kinomoto. Pero no le haría daño ir a ver como está, ¿o si?

 _ **Y han pasado tres años y un par de meses**_ desde que Xiao Lang supo por última vez de Sakura, y no espera que hoy sea diferente.

Él camina hacia la estación, como siempre lo hace, pero ahora está solo, y pasa junto al 'maldito' árbol de la desgracia. Sin embargo, trata de apartar la mirada. Con temor de que los recuerdos que trató con fuerza de enterrar en lo más profundo de su mente regresen inundándolo, atrapándolo en otro torbellino de emociones. Que incluso cuando sabe que parte del dolor se ha apaciguado, una parte eligió permanecer, para mofarse de él, para burlarse de él, para recordarle una y otra vez la miseria que se ha ocasionado a sí mismo, el error que lamentablemente cometió.

Así que Xiao Lang continúa caminando inofensivamente junto al árbol, hasta que una voz, una condenadamente familiar, _irritante_ voz, muy familiar e idiota para el gusto de Xiao Lang, demasiado para el gusto de Xiao Lang, hace que detenga sus pasos.

– _ **Syaoran-kun**_ – La suave voz, dijo.

Y Xiao Lang siente como todos sus músculos se tensan solo por el sonido, la voz por la que ha suplicado, y aún suplica, que esté realmente llamándolo.

Xiao Lang temporalmente olvida cómo controlar sus nervios, sus nervios que se han vuelto rígidos y se han entumecido por el asombro y la confusión, y todas las demás cosas que Xiao Lang no parece poder nombrar por el momento.

– _ **Syaoran-kun**_ – La voz continúa llamándolo, y es solo entonces que Xiao Lang se las arregla para lentamente darse la vuelta, ojos muy abiertos y esperanzados, latidos increíblemente rápidos y labios increíblemente secos.

Y Xiao Lang jura, lo jura, que el mundo se ha detenido en ese momento, _su mundo,_ al menos.

Para cuando Xiao Lang finalmente se da la vuelta para ver quien lo llamó, él inmediatamente ruega que sus ojos no lo estén engañando y que la vida no esté jugando con él.

Porque justo en frente de él, está _esa_ idiota por la cual siempre ha esperado.

–S-sakura– Xiao Lang suspira el nombre, pareciendo una pregunta y una afirmación al mismo tiempo.

Y Xiao Lang sabe que es Idiota Kinomoto quién está frente a él, incluso con ese vestido asquerosamente verde que se ve asquerosamente bien en la idiota, incluso haciendo que dicha idiota se vea mas asquerosamente atractiva, si es que eso es posible.

Y Xiao Lang ve que Sakura ha crecido con gracia a través de los años. Ella está aún más alta y delgada y su cuerpo se ha desarrollado. Xiao Lang trata de no pasar saliva mientras estudia a la persona en frente de él, tratando arduamente de no parecer un fanático embobado.

Pero lo que más nota Xiao Lang es como la sonrisa plasmada en el rostro de Sakura es la misma nauseabundamente _deslumbrante_ sonrisa que atrae la atención de Xiao Lang y lo desorienta la mismo tiempo.

– _ **Syaoran-kun**_

La misma sonrisa que se hace más y más cálida mientras se vuelve más y más brillante cuando Sakura dice las palabras que hacen palpitar frenéticamente el corazón de Xiao Lang, y hacen que su corazón salte de alegría.

– _ **Todavía no he renunciado a ti.**_

Y esas palabras son suficientes para que Xiao Lang finalmente arroje cualquier rastro de orgullo dentro de él y _salte_ sobre Sakura.

Xiao Lang jura que nunca ha abrazado tan fuerte a una persona como está estrechando a Idiota Kinomoto ahora mismo.

–Idiota– Xiao Lang murmura sobre el hombro de Sakura mientras siente como Sakura corresponde el abrazo, y las lágrimas amenazan con ganarle a Xiao Lang otra vez, pero sabe que ya no son lágrimas de tristeza.

Son lágrimas de esperanza, de oportunidades, de nuevos comienzos.

De _amor._

Del amor que tiene por la idiota que está entre sus brazos ahora mismo, la idiota cuyos labios rozan la curva del cuello de Xiao Lang, y a Xiao Lang no le molesta la cercanía.

La ama, la añora.

–Idiota– Xiao Lang repite mientras siente como su corazón, ¿o es el de Sakura?, corre como si persiguiera algo.

Y Xiao Lang también siente la calidez, que innegablemente desea, y necesita, y anhela que lo cubra mientras confiesa.

–Me alegra que no lo hicieras.

 **[Nota de su servidora]**

 _¡Gracias por haber leído hasta el final! Realmente lamento cualquier falla o error que pudieran haber encontrado a lo largo de la historia, espero que hayan disfrutado tanto leyéndola como yo disfrute adaptándola. Espero poder traerles, en un futuro cercano, más adaptaciones (si llego a conseguir los permisos, ya tengo un par en mente), al igual que una u otra historia de mi autoría._

 _Supongo que eso sería todo... me estoy basando en un par de notas finales que leí en Wattpad, cualquier sugerencia respecto a mis notas es bien recibida, adelante, aquí estamos en confianza._

 _Se despide esperando poder volver pronto._

 _Catsu._

 _PSDT: Finalmente está todo puesto en orden, lamento haberles adelantado el final además de toda la confusión que hubo con los dos últimos capítulos. En serio, lo siento mucho :(_


End file.
